


Greek Week

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: Eren’s ultimate goal is to join Sigmaria, the hardest fraternity EVER to get into... also the funnest but it’s INVITE only. Can Eren impress his seniors?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Initiation

It was turning into the longest day of Eren’s life. He had been packing all day to finally move into his college dorm. Paradise University. Both his mother and father are alumni from there and Eren is ecstatic that he can follow in his parents footsteps. He slings a bag around to his back and picks up a bag in each hand, heading towards his father’s car.

“Are you almost done, Eren?” Grisha asks impatiently.

“Yeah. One more trip.” Eren says practically throwing his bags into the back seat next to the other ones. They have about two hours to get down there and get checked in and whatnot.

Eren grabs his last two bags out of the house and sits them in the back seat. He hurriedly climbs into the passengers seat and closes the door behind himself. Grisha immediately pulls out of their driveway.

“Cutting it kind of close, huh.” Grisha says.

“It was hard deciding what to bring and what to leave.” Eren says.

“The more you take there, the more you have to bring back.” Grisha says. “You know I have a bad wrist.”

“I know, I know.” Eren gently groans.

“Do you know what to expect tomorrow?” Grisha asks turning briefly to look at Eren.

“Yes I know tomorrow Greek Week starts.” Eren says.

“You have to just hang out around the tables, the food is good, be loud and rowdy. Be yourself. They’ll notice you for sure.” 

“Sigmaria, the best fraternity at PU.” Eren says in a cartoony voice. He smirks at his father. He’s been dreaming of going to this college and getting into Sigmaria, just as his father had. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if he didn’t get in. His father would be so disappointed... he would be so disappointed.

“It’s not so easy as wanting it, Eren. I told you it’s one of the hardest frats to get into. It’s invite only and they only add one or two members a year. That’s how picky they are.” Grisha says. He wants nothing more than for his son to continue the Jaeger legacy.

“If grandad was the president of Kappa Marley Sigma, why did you end up going to Sigmaria?” Eren asks.

“I thought I told you the story.” Grisha says. Eren shakes his head. “Well it’s a long story... but we have a long ride so let’s get into it. Sigmaria is the real Kappa Marley Sigma....” Grisha goes on and on.

“So basically,” Eren says as they pull into the college freshman parking lot. He has to live in the dorms until Greek Week starts and Sigmaria invites him to their frat. Then he will be able to move in and live the life of glory much like his father and grandfather. “Kappa Marley Sigma split into two halves. One half didn’t want grandpa to be president so he and the half that supported him, created Sigmaria? And now Kappa Marley Sigma is just Kappa Marley? Now they’re rival frats?” Eren asks.

“Yeah. To put it simple.” Grisha says. “Now does the importance of Sigmaria make more sense to you? The pride and joy of being invited to the frat that was created by a Jaeger himself?” Grisha asks.

“I’ll get into Sigmaria. All I have to do is tell them my name.” Eren says with confidence.

“By the time I got into college they were cracking down on nepotism so it might be a bit harder than that, son.” Grisha says with a laugh.

Eren checks in and unloads the car into his room. He won’t be here for long so he decides not to unpack anything. He’ll just take things out when he needs them. When he’s finished unloading the car, his father enters his room.

“So my son is off to college, huh?” Grisha says. There’s a sentimental look on his face and Eren rolls his eyes.

“Please, let’s not get all mushy.” Eren says. His face is heating up.

Grisha looks around his room. “Your mother would be so proud.” He says. He places a consoling hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Thanks dad.” Eren says rejecting the emotion that tries to present itself on his face. His parents met and fell in love at this college and now Eren is here. Everything has fallen into place.

“Alright kid. I’ll let you get settled in. If you’re anything like me, you’ll be moving out of here tomorrow. Good luck. Have fun. I don’t care what grades you get just make sure you graduate.” Grisha says patting Eren’s head.

“See you later.” Eren says longingly. He’d never say it out loud but he’s going to miss being at home.

“I’ll be stopping by sometime during the week to make sure you’re good to go.” Grisha says as Eren walks him out.

“Okay.”

“Ah and one more thing.” Grisha says. He stops in the doorway and his hand disappears into his pocket. He digs for a few moments then pulls out a shiny red ring. “This was your grandfather’s. Only the first President, first Vice President, first Treasurer, and first Event Planner of Sigmaria had a ring just like this. It’s a good luck charm. Don’t wear it though, it will drain the luck from it.” He says placing it in Eren’s awaiting palm. “Now you’re officially a Jaeger PU Titan. See you later.” Grisha says leaving the building.

Eren observes the ring in his hand and admires it’s reflectivity. Shiny. He’s the type of person to lose something like this and his father said not to wear it. He takes the chain he always wears off of his neck and puts the ring on it before putting it back on.

After he gets settled in he calls his best friend Armin to see if he had moved in yet. Once it was established they meet up for lunch. He spends the time trying to convince Armin to join a frat which he vehemently denies. Mikasa arrives just as they are finishing up. Eren is a bit homesick but he’s at least happy that his best friends and he had decided to go to the same college.

Eren wakes up with a headache. He’s grateful his roommate had not shown up yet because honestly he needs a lot of space to himself. It doesn’t matter though because like his father, he won’t have to live here past today. Greek Week begins now.

He meets Armin and Mikasa at the first event. There’s tables down the block for what seems like a mile of all the different frats and sororities.

“Eren won’t you not have time for yourself if you join a fraternity. They do a lot of events.” Armin says. “How will you keep your grades up?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Mikasa adds.

“I have to be in Sigmaria, like my dad was. I have to be the event planner and throw the biggest party ever for the end of the year just like he did.” Eren says. Before Grisha worked his way up to president, he was the event planner. He threw one of the biggest end of the year parties ever that people in Greek life still talk about to this day. 

“It just seems a bit unrealistic.” Armin says.

“Armin-“

“Hello! Are you a freshman?” A woman says approaching Mikasa.

“Y-yes.” Mikasa says.

“Hi my name is Sasha and I’m in the sorority Phi Rose Zeta. We live in a building right down Mercury street. Do you know where that is?” She asks. Mikasa shakes her head and looks at Armin and Eren who stare back at her questioningly. “It’s right across the street from the Sigmaria frat house.” She says.

“Sigmaria?” Eren asks looking at Mikasa with wide eyes. He then turns his attention to Sasha. “Do you know where their table is?” He asks.

“Me and my sisters really like your look and would love if you joined us. Here’s a card. Call me. We’re throwing a party on Wednesday so if you needed some time to think about it you can stop by and let me know. So nice meeting you! What’s your name?” Sasha asks with her hand held to Mikasa.

“Mikasa.” She replies, accepting the handshake.

“Okay cool! Like I said I’m Sasha Braus, president of Phi Rose Zeta. It’s all on the card. Enjoy Greek Week.” Sasha says walking away.

“She ignored you Eren.” Armin says.

“Yeah. It’s gotta be further down. You guys should go eat or have fun. You don’t have to follow me around. Besides if it’s as easy as that just was I’ll be invited in no time.” Eren says marching past the tables with recharged determination.

“Well I’m going to go finish unpacking. Mikasa?” Armin says.

“Okay, see you later.” Eren says continuing forward.

“I’m going to stay with Eren for a while.” She says and Armin winks at her with a smile before turning around and running off.

On their silent walk towards the end of the block Mikasa is stopped two more times and offered spots in sororities. She collects their card and hurries to catch up with Eren.

“You’re pretty popular Mikasa.” Eren says nonchalantly.

“Mm.” Mikasa agrees. “Eren, look. Sigmaria.” She says pointing a few tables away. Unlike most of the other tables, there are only two men at Sigmaria’s.

“Ah finally!” Eren says rushing over to the table. There’s a guy with a buzz cut and another taller guy with a long face who sort of resembles a horse sitting and staring at Eren as he approaches the table.

The guy who looks like a horse double takes at Mikasa.

“Pretty.” He says in awe.

“Hello can we help you.” The guy with the buzz cut asks Eren.

“Hi. I’m here to join Sigmaria.” He says confidently.

“Eren you’re frowning.” Mikasa says quietly.

The two boys both stare at each other in silence, then as if the timing was rehearsed, begin laughing until they are out of breath.

Eren’s frown deepens.

“It’s not that easy.” The horse guy says. “The sun is in my eyes Connie. I cant see anything. I’m going to take five.” He says getting out of his seat and walking away.

“Okay Jean no problem. I got it.” Connie says.

“Your name is Connie?” Eren asks.

“Yes sir. I’m Connie. Sophomore. Event planner at Sigmaria. Nice to meet you...?”

“Eren Jaeger.” Eren says reaching out his hand to Connie’s.

“Connie Springer.” He says accepting the handshake. “Wait did you say Jaeger?”

“Did you say Event Planner?” Eren asks.

“Here.” Jean says placing an ice cold water on the table in front of Connie. “Listen freshman, we aren’t exactly looking for any new recruits. We HAVE to be out here on what seems to be the hottest day of the year looking at lost puppies-“

“I would like to join Sigmaria. Don’t call me freshman.” Eren says taking a step closer to the table.

“Eren.” Mikasa says cautiously. She gently places a hand on his shoulder.

“Is that your sister, freshman?” Jean asks crossing his hands over his chest while briefly looking at Mikasa. He smiles as he returns his eyes to Eren’s which are scrunched beneath his eyebrows.

“Listen-!”

“Hello! I’m from the sorority over there and I was wondering if you’d be interested in talking for a bit.” A girl says from behind Mikasa. Eren and Mikasa both turn to look at her.

“Can you believe that guy?” Eren asks taking an angry bite out of his chicken leg. He, Mikasa and Armin met up for lunch.

“I don’t know. I cant tell who started it, going off of what you two said.” Armin says.

“It was him! I told you exactly how it went!” Eren says.

“But I know you Eren, are you sure you didn’t exaggerate?” Armin asks. He looks at Mikasa who swiftly averts her eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” Eren asks in disbelief.

The next day doesn’t go so well either. Eren goes by himself and is met with the same resistance by Jean, who he learned is the president. However Kappa Marley did hand him their card. They seemed very interested. But that’s the rival frat, he could never do that to the patriarchs before him.

At nighttime his father calls him.

He swallows a thick glob of spit. How could he admit to his father that it’s not looking too good. He may not be able to get in Sigmaria. Frat life is his family life though. His mom was in a sorority and that’s how she met his father. Everything in his future is counting on this. Hell, he might even meet his own future wife via frat party.

“Hello?” Eren answers.

“How were you first couple of days? You didn’t call last night... I thought you would.” His dad says.

“Oh yeah. I was distracted all day. Sorry.” Eren says scratching his scalp.

“So did you move into Sigmaria yet. I bet it was hard for you with all those bags.” Grisha says.

“Oh uh. No I didn’t move in yet...” Eren says nervously.

“What?” Grisha asks in disbelief.

“Um I’ll take care of it tomorrow.” Eren lies.

“Oh. You had me worried for a second there. Did your roommate ever show up?” Grisha asks.

“Um no. He’ll probably move in next week when classes start.” Eren says. “Mikasa’s roommate isn’t here yet either. Armin is in the honors building so you know his roommate showed up already.” He adds. The sweat on his forehead is thick.

In the morning Eren wakes up to a loud knock on his door. He groans and wonders if he imagined it but then he hears it again.

“Coming.” He croaks. He quickly makes his way to the door. This must be his roommate. He opens the door and his jaw almost drops.

His father.... along with lots and lots of his college memorabilia, waltzes into his room.

“Good morning my son! This is all for you.” Grisha says handing him things until his hands are full. “I’m so proud of you. You are not only my son, not only a PU Titan, but now you are a brother!” Grisha says.

“Y-yeah. Heh- dad um-“

“This pleases me.” Grisha pats Eren’s head twice.

“W-why- You didn’t have to drive all the way out here, dad. Honestly.” Eren says. He feels so guilty and ashamed and embarrassed. The lie has been told already now he has to keep it up.

“Of course I didn’t have to. I wanted to. You’re a brother now. When are you moving down to Mercury Street?” Grisha asks.

“Mercury Street?” Eren asks and his father frowns in response. “Oh- ohhh the frat house. Later today. Jean and Connie are going to pick me up and help me out.” Eren says with a fake smile.

“Jean and Connie aye? So you’ve made new friends already? That is how it is. I forgot how easy it is to make friends in a fraternity. So who are Jean and Connie?” Grisha asks.

“Oh uh, sophomores. Jean is the president and Connie is the Event Planner.” Eren responds. The funny thing about lies is you can never tell just one. If you tell one lie eventually you’ll have an entire web of them and they can get tangled up. At least he isn’t lying in this instance. He had met Jean and Connie and these are their actual positions in the frat.

“Ah man. Sophomores? The event planner is a sophomore? That’s too bad. When I first got in there the event planner was a senior and second semester they give all their duties to their successor. That’s how I as a freshman was able to throw the biggest party this college has ever seen. It was so big, other colleges were talking about it. My best pal Shadis, he was a bit of a nerd, chemistry to be exact, made a giant volcano for my party. We were going to sacrifice a virgin into it, your mother who was not my girlfriend at the time, we sacrificed her and it was supposed to bring us good luck. But your mom was lying about being a virgin and the bad luck started immediately. The volcano erupted almost as soon as we ‘sacrificed’ her to it and me and the President were almost expelled, we got suspended from campus grounds for two weeks. We had to pay damages and everything nobody was hurt though.” Grisha says with a nostalgic smile. “There were so many people there. I’m glad nobody was hurt. I was wild back then. Someone could’ve easily gotten hurt. Your mom could have died in that volcano now that I think about it. If she had gone into it a second later...”

“She still ended up dying eventually...” Eren says. “I guess that was also a part of the bad luck.” He adds.

“Yeah... maybe... want to hear something funny? I found out two years ago, as she lay there dying, that’s when she finally decided to tell me that she wasn’t a virgin when we sacrificed her to the volcano.” Grisha starts laughing gently and Eren smiles.

“Mom was a trickster.” 

“I think it was a trade off though because that’s the party I met her at. I had always seen her around and I was foolishly waiting for her to approach me and she never did. So at the party I approached her and... helped her run to safety after the volcano erupted. So I traded bad luck to meet the love of my life. Fair deal I’d say.” Grisha says.

“I’ll become the event planner. I will throw the biggest party this college has ever seen. I’ll sacrifice a virgin into a volcano-“

“It won’t be so cool if you sacrifice yourself Eren.” Grisha says choking back his laughter. He suddenly can’t hold back and the two of them begin laughing together. “Besides that kind of stuff isn’t allowed anymore. It’s sexual harassment to even ask someone if they’re a virgin. And you said Connie? Was the event planner and he’s only a sophomore. You have two years.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m doing this this year. I’ll pull it off.” Eren says with determination emitting from his pores.

“Good luck. Well I’m going to get out of here. Guess I’ll have to go straight to work.” Grisha says making his way towards the door.

“Thanks for coming dad, really. You didn’t have to.” Eren says walking him out.

“No problem. And by the way, you can call me brother now.” Grisha says with a wink. Eren smiles back in response but it fades away quickly and coldly. All the blood leaves his face as he returns to his room.

He isn’t actually in Sigmaria. He just remembered. They won’t accept him.

He heads down to the Greek tables again only to be met with Jean and a different person. Jean rejects him once again.

“I’ll keep coming back.” Eren says, frowning deeply.

“I’ll keep saying no.” Jean says with a smile. “Why don’t you just join Kappa Marley. They’re always looking for people.” Jean says.

“No. I’d rather die.” Eren says. Jean’s facial expression changes a bit. His eyebrow raises in interest.

“Wh-“ 

“See you tomorrow.” Eren says walking off.

When the sun sets Eren goes outside. He turns his phone off and walks around campus. How the hell was he going to break it to his dad? Now not only did he not get into Sigmaria, but he lied about it.

Eren walks and walks until he finds himself on Mercury Street. Does he even want to pass the frat house? It would make him too depressed. He sits down on the staircase of a random house and it’s then when his throbbing legs make him realize how far he’d walked.

This is so unfair.

All because he made a bad first impression with that Jean guy, he can’t continue the Jaeger legacy? How is that fair? What if he went to the Sigmaria house and demanded that Jean come out and fight him. Whoever wins can decide if Eren can join the frat or not. That sounds fair.

Jean was totally staring at Mikasa inappropriately too. Eren reaches over and grabs a rock. He tries to crush it with his hands or squeezing it was helping to release his anger.

“Eeeerggghh!!” Eren groans in frustration and he stands to his feet and throws the rock. His eyes widen as he hears something shatter. A window. His rock hit the window across the street. Impossible! He didn’t know he threw it that hard. He didn’t know he could throw that far.

“Hey!” Someone yells as they snatch open the door.

Eren jumps and takes off running.

“HEY!” They yell louder. They start after him.

Eren makes the mistake of looking behind himself and four buff looking men are chasing behind him. They’re actually pretty close too. Eren runs for his life. It was just an accident but who knows what they’ll do to him if they catch him.

They could beat him up and have him expelled. Or they could choose between the two.

The men behind him start gaining on him. He hops over two fences and continues running until he bumps into someone.

“Ouch!” They both fall in opposite directions.

“Eren?” Jean says in astonishment.

“Jean?” Eren replies just as bewildered.

“What are you doing here?” Jean asks standing to his feet. “I said no. Even if we were looking for someone right now-“

“He went this way!” A loud voice yells.

“What the hell? You’re being chased?” Jean asks.

“This is the Sigmaria house. I knew it was someone from here. Who else would break our window at this time of night?” One of the pursuers yell.

Jean gives Eren a hand and helps him off of the ground. Eren either doesn’t take the time, or realizes he doesn’t have the time to question why Jean is helping him. He accepts the help without hesitation and the two of them take off running.

“What did you do to the Kappa Marley guys?” Jean asks. His lips part in a wide smile as he runs beside Eren.

“It was a coincidence.” Eren says through his loud pants.

“You know, you’re a pretty good liar.” Jean says. “Come on. I know how we can lose them. Follow me.”

Jean runs to the end of the block hops a fence then he and Eren begin running in an ally. They hop another fence then stop running to catch their breath.

“Shhhh!” Jean says as they pant together. They listen to the loud footsteps until they are too faint to be heard. “I think we lost them. Come on, let’s go get some water.”

Jean leads Eren back to the Sigmaria house.

“So you have a car?” He asks. “When I was a freshman I wasn’t allowed to have a car.”

“I don’t have a car. It’s just-“

“You walked all the way over here? Damn. You must’ve really wanted to pick a fight with K Marley huh?” Jean says. “I was trying to ask you earlier why you hated them so much. You walked away though, before I could.”

“Well it’s because the history of how Kappa Marley came to be.” Eren says climbing up the steps to the Sigmaria house.

Jean unlocks the door and let’s Eren inside. It’s just like how he thought it would be. Total man cave, deer antlers on the wall, musky smell. It’s perfect. In an attempt to reserve composure and not seem to eager Eren takes just a couple seconds to marvel at the scenery before him.

“The kitchen’s over here.” Jean says walking in the kitchen signaling for Eren to follow. “Hey Levi.” Jean says walking past him and Eren gasps when he makes eye contact with the man in the kitchen.

“Who’s this?” Levi asks taking a long hard look at Eren starting from his feet, slowly all the way back up to his eyes.

“This is Eren.” Jean says running water from the sink into a cup.

“Awww Jeanie brought a boy home. I’m so proud. He’s good looking too.” Levi says with a smirk.

“Please.” Jean says. “Here ya go Eren.” He hands him the water.

Eren immediately turns the cup upside down and gulps every last drop of water from it in record time. Jean and Levi stare at each other for a moment.

“I thought you were on your way to the Phi Rose Zeta party. Get lost?” Levi asks folding his arms over his chest. “This guy gets lost a lot.” Levi says looking at Eren with another half smile.

“No I don’t.” Jean says calmly. 

Eren doesn’t know what it is but there’s some kind of tension in the kitchen and it becomes stronger and stronger every time this Levi person looks at him. This guy is super intimidating.

“I bumped into him while I was peeking across the street to see if enough people were there.” Jean says.

“And who are you?” Levi says looking at Eren.

“O-oh me?” Eren asks stupidly. He feels like an idiot the moment the words slip from his mouth.

“No the guy behind you.” Levi says sarcastically.

Eren looks behind himself, again he knows it’s stupid as he’s doing it but for some reason he can’t stop.

Levi chuckles gently before walking past him. “I was only kidding.” He leaves the kitchen.

“Sorry, my name is Eren.” Levi and Eren both say his name at the same time.

“I know. I heard Jean say it. Don’t be so nervous. I don’t bite.” Levi says.

Jean chases Levi to the couch and Eren awkwardly waits in the kitchen until he can no longer. He walks over to the men by the couch and Jean seems to be lowly talking about the incident with the rock to Levi. When Eren approaches, the two men look up at him from the couch.

“What do you think Levi do we let him join?” Jean asks.

“I think it’s fine. He’s amusing.” Levi says crossing a leg over the other. Eren won’t even dare to look down into his grey eyes. He’d surely embarrass himself again. He can barely focus on the positives of this situation. It seems that they are considering letting him join the frat which is an unlikely positive turns of events. 

“Something in me is telling me not to let him in.” Jean says with a smile.

“Look at him, he’d never make it past initiation.” Levi says smirking yet again.

“Yes I would.” Eren says with a frown.

“Easy.” Levi says looking back up at Eren and receiving full, confident eye contact in return. The half smile fades and Levi’s expression morphs into something more ambiguous. Eren’s determination is clear as day and it stuns Levi just a bit. 

“You’re right Levi.” Jean says. “Eren we are interested in you but we cannot let you in until you survive your hazing process then, inevitably your initiation.”

“Whatever it is, I accept.” Eren says surely. He’s completely devoted.

“Not bad.” Levi says. He nods once in approval. 

“House father, Levi?” Jean asks.

“Don’t call me that.” Levi sighs. He owns this house that these college students live in so he works closely with the treasurer. Technically he is the house father but he prefers to simply be called... Levi.

“Shall we commence Eren’s hazing process?” Jean asks in a prim and proper voice.

“Get the boys down here.” Levi says.

Jean calls everyone down the stairs and introduces them to Eren. Levi gets up from his seat on the couch and heads up stairs.

“Not so loud boys. I don’t want to hear anything on the third floor.” Levi says from the top of the stairs.

“Got it, Levi. No problem.”

“Tch. Brats.” He says before disappearing.

“Alright, Eren. Sasha is throwing a party. Rose Zeta does every year. It’s the kickoff party. It started an hour ago but we’re always fashionably late. You know why? Because we pregame.” Connie says handing Eren a bottle of beer.

Isn’t hazing illegal? Whatever. Eren accepted this already. Besides, he’s finally getting the chance to be in this frat. It’s not like he’s never drank before, but it would take a fool to not be cautious around these people he barely knows.

“Unlock your phone, Eren.” Jean says and Eren hadn’t even realized he’d taken it out of his pocket. Eren takes it and unlocks it. He notices he has two missed calls from Mikasa and a couple of text messages. “We need a before and after pic.” Jean says taking the phone back and taking a picture of Eren’s poker face.

He retrieves his phone and reads his texts really quick. Mikasa asked where he was at around 2 pm. She asked if he had gone back to the Greek tables and if they finally accepted him. Then she asked if he was going to the Phi Rose Zeta party and if she should go. He replies back yes, yes, yes, and yes. She immediately replies that she’ll see him there. He then puts his phone in his pocket.

“You said your last name was Jaeger, start drinking.” Connie says.

“Well isn’t it awkward if I’m drinking by myself.” Eren says.

Connie passes out the rest of the beer bottles.

“We’re just waiting for you to take the first sip to kick it off.” Jean says.

Eren wastes no time untwisting the cap and chugs half of the beer. The boys all roar cheerfully.

“YEAAH!” “HES THE MAN” “OKAY JAEGER!”

All the other guys stop at one bottle of beer but they hand Eren his third.

“So by Jaeger... does that mean you’re related to like the founder of this frat Jaeger?” Jean asks.

“Yep.” Eren says before hiccuping. “That’s my grandpa.”

The men all look at each other with awe. 

“Is he like... still alive. Because that was a while ago.” Connie says.

“Nope.” Eren says with another hiccup. “My mom is dead too.” He says.

“Damn bro. I’m sorry.” Jean says. “Whoooa there! Eren are you okay?” Jean asks choking back laughter as he holds Eren upright, supporting his wobbly standing figure.

“Did you eat today Eren?” Connie asks also holding back a smile. The other men giggle around them.

“I-I uhh I think I uhh... had break-breakfassss.” Eren says. “I think I n-need to go t-to the bathroom.”

“Are you gonna puke?” Jean asks. He releases Eren and he falls straight to the floor. Everybody in the room starts laughing.

“Maybe... I s-should go to sleeeep.” Eren says with yet another hiccup.

“But you’re on the floor Eren.” Jean says with a snort. “Wake up Eren. Don’t you want to go to the party?” Jean laughs.

Eren completely blacks out.

Loud whispers force themselves into Eren’s dream. His dream has no visual stimulus just odd rushed whispers. His dream has physical stimulus. Someone starts laughing and cool air hits his legs.

Eren’s eyes snatch open but immediately after something heavy is placed over his head, something dark that obstructs his vision. He attempts to fight but without his vision it’s futile. He’s simply failing his arms and legs around aimlessly until he can’t even do that anymore.

This is not a dream. If he had to guess six people are restraining him right now. Did someone break into his dorm? What is going on?

“On the count of three. Watch his head though.” Someone whispers. The voice sounds very familiar but Eren’s head is so fuzzy and it’s pounding so loud he can’t distinguish who it is.

He’s lifted from the bed and partly dragged, partly carried a short distance before he’s quite literally thrown into the back of a truck. He’s being held down in the back of this truck by at least six people again. The car starts noisily and then drives away.


	2. The Deal

“Eren! Eren it’s Jean.” Jean says reassuringly shaking his leg.

“J-Jean. What’s going on!” Eren says in a bit of a panic.

“The guys have gone nuts! Get out of the truck and start running!” Jean says. “Let’s both run, like before.” Jean says with a snort. He places his hand over his mouth to hold back laughter.

“I can’t see anything!” Eren says as who he assumes to be Jean helps him out of the back of the truck.

“Start running Eren!” Jean says. “They’re going to hit you!” He yells.

Eren begins to run on unsteady feet. The truck’s engine revs a few times and Eren’s adrenaline kicks in. He’s so confused but he begins to run faster. His hands are bound and he’s only wearing his underwear. There’s a heavy sac over his head. What is going on?

He runs for his life and the sound of the car engine follows. As he runs he bumps into a large mass of what feels like leaves, a really bushy trees, and he stumbles back a bit but continues running.

“Whoever makes him fall wins!” Jean yells and a bunch of men roar competitively.

Suddenly Eren can hear things zipping past him. Objects are being thrown at him. When one finally hits him the sensation is so weird he can barely figure out what he’s been hit with. It’s soft and wet yet hard at the same time. They seem to be aiming at his feet.

He’s so unsure of what’s going on but he feels as if his life depends on him running. He can’t see anything though so where is he even running to?

He has a terrible migraine from drinking last night and then his memory refreshes. Last night he had been pregaming for Phi Rose Zeta’s party and he may have had a bit too much to drink. He must have fell asleep either on the way there or in the frat house.

Eren’s feet suddenly fly from under him as one of the soft, hard, wet things hit his ankle and he falls onto the unforgiving gravel. He definitely scraped his arm badly.

“I win! I win!” An unfamiliar voice says.

The car’s engine suddenly stops accelerating but Eren can hear people running towards him.

He wonders if this may be the last day of his life.

“No head shots guys okay? Remember.” Jean says.

“Jean.” Eren whispers. He might just black out again.

Hard feet come into contact with Eren’s body from all directions. It’s so unexpected, he doesn’t have time to brace himself. Eren instinctively protects his head with his bound hands. After a full minute of kicks all over his body, the beating finally ends.

The men pick Eren up and throw his shuddering body back into the the back of the truck.

Eren isn’t sure if he passes out or what but it seems like they drove for only a couple minutes before he’s being hoisted out of the back of the truck once again. Two men hold Eren’s arms as they walk him somewhere.

He begins to struggle against them.

“What the hell is this?” Eren shouts.

“Hey, what the hell is this?” A strong, intimidating voice says. Eren’s body shudders in response. That could only be one person. Levi.

“House father Levi, we present to you our new brother. Initiation complete.” Jeans says ripping the sac off of Eren’s head and releasing him. He seems to be in a backyard or something. He’s surrounded by trees and fences.

He falls to his knees in front of Levi, bruised and battered and he hazily looks up into the grey eyes.

“Damn, you guys went all out.” Levi says lunging in front of Eren. He leans in, grabbing a pocket knife from his pocket, and cuts the zip tie from around the boy’s wrists. Eren’s brows furrow immediately after his arms are freed. “You look like you’re going to kill someone.”

“Okay guys. Hose him down. Connie, go get the towels.” Jean says.

Eren can’t even move. He can’t even think. He still has no idea what is going on.

As they hose him down Eren watches as blue, white, pink, yellow, green, and orange form purple and black as paint drips from his body.

Was this all his initiation process? He was kidnapped and chased by a car, then hunted and beat, all while having a sac over his head and no use of his arms, all while in only his underwear. That’s a lot to process with a clear, sober head. He has a hellish hangover, he might even still be drunk.

“You’re going to ruin the patio. Wash all that paint into the grass.” Levi says watching as the frat boys gently wash the paint from Eren’s body. “Careful right there. Open skin. You guys really went all out.” He adds.

They dry Eren off and help him out of his soaked and soiled underwear, into a Greek style robe.

Connie leads Eren into the basement of the house. All the lights are off.

“What’s going on?” Eren asks dazed and confused.

“The final step of your initiation.” Connie whispers.

The guys emerge from the dark corners and a lit match is the only light in the room. Soon it becomes six candles that light up the room.

“Eren Jaeger.” Jean says.

“Y-yes.” Eren replies.

“As a brother of Sigmaria do you swear to adapt to our collectivist mindset?” Jean asks.

“Yes.” Eren says.

“He swears!” The men in the room say.

“I swear.” Eren says.

“As a brother of Sigmaria do you swear to defend the name of Sigmaria?”

“Yes.”

“He swears!”

“I swear.” Eren says.

“As a brother of Sigmaria do you swear to accept each and every brother before and after you as your brother, a bond just as thick as blood?” Jean asks.

“Yes.” Eren says.

“He swears!”

“I swear.”

“As a brother of Sigmaria do you promise to keep the details of this initiation a secret you take to the grave with you?” Jean asks.

“Yes.”

“He swears!”

“I swear.” Eren says.

“Embrace your brothers Eren. You are now one of us.” Jean says and the group all brings it in to hug Eren one by one. He’ll never admit it to anyone but he’s almost overtaken by the intense urge to cry. He doesn’t however. He wouldn’t be able to live that down ever.

They all head back up the stairs.

“Honestly Eren, you took it like a champ.” Connie says patting him on the back.

They really must have tenderized him because even the simple pat on the back was almost excruciating. Did his father have to go through this?

“Hey, you brats better not have left a mess down there.” Levi says sitting at the kitchen table. He takes a sip from his cup.

“We didn’t.” Jean says.

“How are you feeling, Eren?” Levi asks.

Eren blushes from the sudden eye contact and attention.

“Good. I’m good.” Eren says.

“Here.” Levi says sliding his mug towards Eren. “It’s tea. Don’t let them bully you too badly about your appearance. I remember how both Jean and Connie looked last year during their initiation. Connie wasn’t as bad as you but Jean-“ Levi snorts.

“He’s lying. I took it like a champ. Even the run through the corn maze.” Jean says.

“I was in a corn maze?” Eren asks picking up Levi’s mug. “T-thank you.” He says before sipping it. It’s green tea. Eren needs this so badly right now. He’s pretty dehydrated.

“Jean! He’s not supposed to know that!” Connie says.

Jean shrugs. “He’s a brother now. Does it matter?”

“Sorry you didn’t get to go to the party last night. You needed to be slightly hungover for the maze part of the initiation.” Connie says patting Eren on the back again. Eren winces.

“You should be apologizing to me. I had to babysit this brat all night to make sure he didn’t stop breathing.” Levi says with a sigh before standing up and walking towards the door.

“Thank you Levi.” Jean says.

“Mhm. Whatever.” He says. “Ah and Eren, that necklace you wore is on your dresser. I thought it was choking you so I took it off.” Levi says before leaving.

Eren touches his neck and yeah, his necklace is gone. He didn’t even realize. That would have been terrible if he had lost it along with his fathers precious ring. It’s news to him that Levi was taking care of him last night however. He should thank him properly later on.

At least now he isn’t lying to his father. He is finally a brother. He made it into Sigmaria.

Now he just needs to become the event planner.

“Okay who’s going to run the table today?” Jean asks. Two guys volunteer. “Okay I’m going to head out for a bit. Eren give me an hour and a half, I’ll come back and help you move in. You’re dorming as of right now, right?” Jean asks.

“Yeah.” Eren says. “I have a lot of stuff too so that helps a lot.”

Jean nods at him once before leaving the house.

“Connie.” Eren says. He finishes his tea and leaves the kitchen.

“What’s up?” He asks. “Brother.” He adds with a wink.

“I need to be the event planner this year. I don’t care about next year, or the one after that. This year I have to plan out the end of the year party.” Eren says.

“Why is it so important to you? Wait- don’t tell me! Jaeger? Your dad was that Jaeger who set campus on fire twenty years ago.” Connie says.

“Yes. That’s him.” Eren says.

“That party is literally a legend.” Connie says.

“That’s why I need to recreate it. But this time I’ll sacrifice a real virgin.” Eren says surely.

“What?” Connie asks. “Virgin? What are you talking about?” He asks.

“The reason for the big volcano was to sacrifice a virgin to god or whatever it was supposed to be a funny joke but it wasn’t actually a virgin that my dad sacrificed... so I’m going to correct that mistake.” Eren says.

“If I let you become the event planner.” Connie says.

“Yes, if.” Eren says staring intently into Connie’s eyes.

“Hmmm.” Connie scratches his chin as he thinks. “Okay Eren. I’ll make a deal with you, brother. Let’s make it fun though.” Connie says.

“What’s the deal?” Eren asks.

“I’ll let you become the event planner. I’ll start training you and you can take over....” Connie trails off.

“What’s the catch?” Eren asks.

“IF you sleep with more people in Greek life than I do. I don’t know which way you swing so it could be guys or girls but, they have to be in a frat or sorority.” Connie says.

“What! Of all things why that?” Eren asks.

“What’s a more interesting way to lose your virginity than this?” Connie says.

“Oh well... I never said I was a virgin.” Eren says loudly.

“Oh, no. I was talking about myself. I always planned to lose my virginity this year. This just makes it more fun.” Connie says.

“Okay. Well. Then I’m a virgin too.” Eren says, blood rushing to his cheeks.

“So by December if you sleep with more people than I do, I will let you have a year of event planner. Well, the rest of the year which is only about 3 months so it should be that hard for you. Of course you also have to organize the charity project for that semester as well but it’s not too difficult.” Connie says.

“I’m prepared to do all of that. Well, I’m prepared to take that responsibility.” Eren says.

“So then you accept my deal?” Connie asks.

Now it’s Eren’s turn to think. Losing his virginity was never too high on his list. He could and should get it out of the way. Besides, it’s perfect that this bet is focused on sorority girls because that’s how Eren’s dad met his mom.

“I’ll need some kind of proof that you slept with whoever it was also.” Connie says.

“Proof? What kind of proof?”

“Like... let’s make it simple. You need to steal their underwear.” Connie says.

“Are you some kind of pervert?” Eren asks with a frown.

“Well do you have any better ideas on how to prove it.” Connie asks slightly offended. “And no I’m not by the way.”

Eren thinks for a moment. “No underwear might be the best proof.”

“See.” Connie says. “And hey if you sleep with Petra it counts as double.” He adds.

“What? Who’s Petra?” Eren asks.

“She’s pretty hot. She’s the house mother across the street at Phi Rose Delta.” Connie says. “Okay let’s add that to the rule. Any house mother or house father, again, I don’t know which way you swing, you sleep with is worth double. But the other rule still applies. I need to see some underwear.” Connie says.

“I’m straight!” Eren says and Connie laughs.

“So do we have a deal?” Connie asks.

“Won’t rumors spread about us?” Eren asks.

“No. What happens in Greek life never leaves Greek life.” Connie says.

“Well within Greek life won’t rumors start about us?” Eren asks.

“Man, you’re so new to this. Everyone already sleeps around a lot in Greek life. We’re just making a game out of it... kind of.” Connie says.

“Okay Connie. I accept your deal.” Eren says. “It’s about time I lost my virginity anyways. I’d hate to be the one sacrificed to the volcano at the party I’m going to throw at the end of the year.”

“That all sounds good... if you win.” Connie says stretching out his hand to Eren. “Let’s keep this between us by the way. The bet. This is just a little game between two virgins.” He adds.

Eren shakes his hand. He will sleep with more people. He hopes it won’t have to be more than like six but if he has to, he’ll do sixteen, or twenty six. He needs to correct his father’s mistake and simultaneously throw the biggest party since then. He’ll have to get Armin to help him make the volcano....

Armin and Mikasa. He hasn’t spoken to them in a while.

Mikasa would be more than willing to sleep with him... unless she’s mad that he stood her up at the party last night.

Eren runs up the stairs and searches for the room he slept in last night. He sees the reflective shine of his fathers ring sitting by the window and his phone is next to it. He hurriedly puts his necklace on and grabs his phone, unlocking it immediately. Four missed calls from Mikasa and two missed calls from Armin.

He calls Mikasa back and it goes straight to voicemail. Oh god.

He takes the robe off and redresses in his old clothes before speeding out of the house.

I’m sorry Mikasa, I’m sorry Mikasa are the only thoughts racing through his mind.

It’s not his fault. He fully intended on meeting her there. He was pretty much forced to black out that last night.

Could Mikasa be mad at him for something he’s not even responsible for? Is that fair?

Eren jogs all the way to campus. He calls Armin and he answers.

“Hello? Eren? Where were you yesterday?” Armin asks.

“Armin where’s Mikasa?” Eren asks.

“In her room. Where were you? I had to go to a sorority party last night because you stood her up!” Armin says. “You know how I feel about parties, Eren.”

“Thank Goodness. At least she wasn’t alone.” Eren says. “Can we all meet up?”

When Eren makes it to the cafeteria Mikasa and Armin are there already, already talking about him.

“Hey guys. Let me just start off by saying Mikasa, I’m sorry I didn’t make it last night. It was my intention to go-“

“Eren come on!” Armin groans.

“No really. I got into Sigmaria last night!” Eren says excitedly.

“That’s good.” Mikasa says softly. She won’t look up from her food.

“So you stood her up so you can hang out with the frat boys who live across the street from the party?” Armin asks.

“I-!” Mikasa starts, then she backs down.

“What?” Armin asks.

“I thought I saw Sigmaria there and you weren’t.” She says looking up at Eren.

“It wasn’t my choice not to come Mikasa. I cant tell you exactly what they did to me because I swore not to but... the initiation was something else.” Eren says.

If Eren wasn’t wearing long sleeves they would see exactly what he meant.

“Was it awful? You look like you haven’t slept in a while.” Mikasa says comfortably looking at him.

“I can’t talk about it but just know I couldn’t survive it twice.” Eren says.

“I was getting scared because I had already told Phi Rose Zeta that I would join them. Now we can live across the street from each other.” Mikasa says.

“That’s good news. Now we just need Armin to-“

“No. I wouldn’t fit into that lifestyle at all.” Armin says.

“It’s okay. Mikasa and I will invite you to all of the parties.” Eren says with a smile.

“Thanks but not thanks. I really appreciate it though.” Armin says shaking his head. The three of them laugh together as they continue eating lunch. 

“I thought you’d be in here.” Jean says approaching the trio.

“Jean?” Eren asks turning towards his strutting figure.

“Hey Jean.” Armin says.

“Hey guys. Hey Mikasa.” Jean says.

“What?! How do you all know each other?” Eren asks, his eyes wide.

“We met formally at the party last night.” Armin says.

Eren’s face turns red with anger. Jean was alone with Mikasa? Well not alone, Armin was there at least but Eren wasn’t!

“What?! And now you’re all friends?” Eren asks in disbelief. Now he’s worried that he missed out on inside jokes or something.

“We found out that we’re in the same chemistry class. His name was on my roster.” Armin says as Jean takes a next to Mikasa. Jean’s cheeks turn a light hue of pink.

“Yeah we all met at the party while you were sleeping like a baby.” Jean says.

“YEAH BUT ITS NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!” Eren shouts.

“Shhhh.” Armin says self consciously looking around.

“Your oath Eren.” Jean warns.

Instead of being at a party with his friends and brothers last night Eren had spent the night asleep, being doctored by Levi apparently, while everyone else was having fun.

“Are you all ready to move in Eren?” Jean asks standing to his feet.

“Yes.” Eren says copying him.

“Since you don’t have a car, Mikasa, if you’re all packed and ready to go I can take you to Rose Zeta.” Jean says.

How is he so comfortable to just address her directly? What all happened at that party? Eren feels so left out and in the dark.

“I’m ready. I packed yesterday.” Mikasa says.

“Do you need a minute, Eren? I can grab Mikasa first... since I know you’re not ready.” Jean says with a playful smirk.

“No. You’re getting me first, brother.” Eren says sarcastically. “I just need to throw a few things into my backpack.”

Mikasa and Armin stand once they finish eating. “I’ll help.” Mikasa says lightly tapping Eren’s shoulder.

Eren hisses in pain and replaces Mikasa’s hand with his own.

“What did they do to you?” She asks quietly.

“I’ll be waiting in front of the dorm so just come out when you’re ready. Do you know which car is mine, Eren? You should you’ve been in it before.” Jean says laughing by himself.

“Let me guess. Is it a truck?” Eren asks.

“Yes it is.” Jean snorts. “It’s the rusty blue truck. You’ll see me in it anyways just come out when you’re done.”

“See you later Armin.” Eren says.

“Bye Armin.” Mikasa and Jean say at the same time. They look at each other and Jean smiles at her. “Jinx.” He says and she simply stares for a moment then blinks away without any kind of reaction.

The quartet split ways, excluding Eren and Mikasa who both walk towards his room.

The closer they get the redder Mikasa’s face gets. She’s actually going to be inside of Eren’s room. She has to act nonchalant. It’s no big deal. She’s just helping him throw a few things into his backpack.

“So um... Eren. Did your roommate ever show up?” She asks as they fast approach his room.

“No. Why?” Eren asks looking at her questioningly.

“Oh I was just wondering. My roommate is pretty nice but Sasha is really super sweet.” Mikasa says. She clears her throat as Eren unlocks his door.

When he opens the door she’s greeted with his masculine smell and her face becomes so hot that it hurts.

“Don’t just stand there. Come in and help me throw all of this stuff in this bag.”

“Um, right.” Mikasa says taking a few hesitant steps forward.

Eren rushes around his room throwing things into his backpack. Deodorant, his tooth brush, his laptop. Mikasa is frozen by the doorway.

“Mikasa?” Eren groans. Wait. They’re alone together in his room. And isn’t Mikasa a part of Phi Rose Zeta now?

“S-sorry.” Mikasa says, her face still beet red. She walks to Eren’s bed and pulls the blanket down to neatly fold it. Eren stares at her face in a way he’s never really thought to before. She’s objectively really pretty. On paper, he’d have no real issue sleeping with her, nonetheless it is a line he’s never been interested in crossing with her or with anyone really.

He gently grabs her hand in its midst of folding his sheets.

“E-Eren.” She asks. Just as her face was cooling down it is now heating back up. Her heart starts racing as she turns to face Eren.

“You’re objectively pretty.” Eren says and her eyes widen.

“Eren?” She whispers.

His other hand pushes her hair behind her ear. 

“You’d be much prettier with shorter hair, I think.” He says. Now his cheeks heat up just imagining her with short hair. Then he suddenly thinks of Levi and releases her all together. What the hell? They do not look alike.... do they?

“I’ll cut it.” She says with a nod before looking down at her feet.

“Mikasa I have something to ask you. We don’t have to do it now but... um... damn this is so hard.” Eren says looking at his door. Jean’s waiting for them.

“What is it?” Mikasa asks.

How can you politely ask your childhood friend to have sex with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter “Mikasa”


	3. Mikasa

“For now let’s just hurry up and bring all this stuff down to Jean.” Eren says putting his backpack on. His back hurts terribly from being stomped at whatever corn maze that was earlier. He picks up a bag in each hand and his arms are sore too. They really beat the shit out of him. “The two bags by my bed are lighter than-“ Eren stops mid sentence as Mikasa walks past him wearing one of his backpacks and carrying two bags in one hand, three in the other, and his sheets and blanket tucked under her arm.

“Is that everything?” Jean says as Eren insists Mikasa puts her stuff in the back of the truck first.

“Yeah, this is it.” Eren says wincing in pain as he hurls his stuff into the back of the truck.

“Eren don’t over-exert yourself.” Mikasa says.

“Get off my back.” Eren groans. “Do you need help grabbing your stuff?” He asks.

“No.” Mikasa says.

“How many bags do you have?” He asks.

“Five.” She says.

“And you think you’re going to get all of them by yourself?” He asks.

“Would you like to help?” Mikasa asks.

“Let’s go.” Eren says. “Okay we’re going to go get Melissa’s stuff now.” He adds.

“Am I still fine to park here?” Jean asks.

“Yeah you should be fine.” Mikasa says.

When Mikasa opens her room door Eren almost hallucinates butterflies and birds flying out to greet him. The sweet aroma of what can only be described as the color pink fills his nostrils.

“Are you sure it’s okay if I come in?” He asks.

“Yes. My roommate isn’t in here.” She says grabbing all five of her bags. “You can go get my blankets if you want.” She says motioning over to neatly rolled fabrics.

“Mikasa-“ Eren says grabbing the bags from her, well attempting to.

“Eren stop.” She says gripping the bags tightly.

“Hand them over.” He says.

“Get the blanket.” She says. “I’ve got it.”

“No. Are you trying to make me look bad? What are you doing?” He asks angrily.

“Eren, you’re hurt.” She says.

“No I’m not!” He growls.

“Show me.” Mikasa begs.

“No.” 

“Then I’m carrying them.”

“No.”

“Let go.”

“Mikasa stop!” Eren yells and she suddenly throws the bags down. Eren grimaces in pain and immediately drops them to the floor.

“Show me your arms.” Mikasa says crossing her arms over her chest.

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Show me.” Mikasa demands.

“Why? What happened at your initiation? Let me see your arms.” Eren says.

“Eren.” Mikasa whispers with a pout.

“Fine if you’re going to cry about it.” Eren says rolling up his sleeves. Mikasa gasps at the red, almost purple bruises on one of his arms. The other arm has an open scrape.

“Eren the skin is open.” Mikasa says.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.” Eren lies. “Now let’s go, Jean is waiting.” Eren says bending to pick up the bags. Mikasa stops him.

“I have alcohol pads. Please at least let me wipe the scrape Eren.” Mikasa begs.

“Nooo! That’s going to hurt so bad.” He groans.

“It’s going to hurt even worse if it gets infected.” Mikasa reasons. She crouches down and digs in the bags.

“Mikasa we don’t have time for this.” Eren groans.

“Okay, okay. Found it.” She picks out a small black bag and pulls out a few alcohol wipes, tearing the packaging with her teeth. “Could you please... take your shirt off?” Mikasa says.

“Fine but let’s hurry.” Eren says quickly removing his shirt.

Mikasa gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. His entire body is covered with bruises and his whole left side is scraped. Only the arm is badly scraped.

“Sit down.” Mikasa says quietly.

Eren silently nods. Maybe his cuts are worse than he thinks.

He sits on Mikasa’s bed and she opens a few more alcohol wipes.

“Whatever initiation ritual they did on you must have been very illegal. You look like you joined a gang or something.” Mikasa says.

“Yeah. They didn’t really take it easy on me.” Eren says. He braces himself as the alcohol comes closer and closer to his arm. “Tssssss ! Aggghhh!” Eren hisses and groans as Mikasa wipes every last bit of open skin.

“Look at how dirty it was.” She says showing him the blackened bloodied wipes.

“Thank you.” Eren says softly. He looks up into Mikasa’s eyes and it’s then when he realizes just how close Mikasa is to his face.

“It’s okay. You’re welcome. I’m going to put this cream on it. Then wrap it okay?” She asks and Eren nods.

“It’s feeling a lot better.” Eren says with a small smile.

Mikasa blushes as she rubs cream into his wound. As she wraps his arm Eren just stares at her objectively pretty face in awe. No one but his mother had ever done something like this for him.

“Eren, you’re staring.” She says. Her cheeks getting deeper red. She pushes her hair behind her ear as she secures the bandage.

“Oop!” Mikasa exclaims as Eren gently grabs the back of her head. “Eren?” She whispers as he tilts his face.

He licks his lips quickly before pressing them gently against Mikasa’s. She moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Eren’s back.

“Mikasa... you smell so good.” Eren says before kissing her again. He wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her onto his lap to straddle him on her bed.

“Eren!” Mikasa says softly, breaking the kiss.

“Mikasa, I think we should have sex.” Eren says bluntly.

“What?” She asks. She looks down into Eren’s eyes, her face couldn’t be any redder.

“Me and Connie, the event planner at Sigmaria, made a deal. Whoever sleeps with the most girls can be the event planner for next semester.” Eren says. He wants to win but there’s no way he would try to trick Mikasa into having sex with him for any other reason she may be thinking.

“Okay. When?” Mikasa asks with a nod.

“Right now?” Eren asks.

“What about Jean?” Mikasa asks.

“Well how long would it take?” Eren asks. “Five minutes? He can wait that long.” He says.

“How many have you both done so far?” Mikasa asks.

“None for both of us.” Eren says. “I can’t be a virgin any longer.” He shakes his head.

“Okay.” Mikasa says. She grabs the bottom of her shirt and begins to pull it over her head.

“AHHH! What are you doing?” Eren asks throwing his head aside and covering his eyes.

“I thought you wanted to...” 

“I do but... I don’t know. Please put your shirt back on.” Eren says.

“You don’t want to do it. Eren I’m a virgin too. I’m nervous too.” She says in confusion. He seems to have changed his mind really quickly.

Saying he is ready to have sex and actually being ready to have it are two different things. He may actually be ready to have sex but maybe just not too ready to have it with Mikasa. She’s pretty and she’s a girl so on paper it should be quite easy to hurry up and get it over with but because it’s Mikasa... he just can’t. He’s unsure why, but he can’t.

“Maybe the circumstances aren’t right.” Eren says.

“Was I bad at kissing?” She asks. Eren covers his mouth with his hands and she climbs off of him and puts her shirt back on.

“No. No you’re not.” His voice is muffled. “That was my first kiss.” He says turning to look her in the eye.

“That was mine too.” She says. Her face hasn’t been without a pink hue in minutes.

He quickly puts his shirt on and grabs three of her bags and the rolled up sheets and blanket. He walks past her but stops at the doorway.

“Oh.” Mikasa says unfreezing herself. She grabs the two leftover bags and follows him.

“Mikasa, before we go, I need a pair of your underwear.” Eren says. He can’t even look her in the eye. His face is a shining tomato.

“What!” She shrieks. “What’s gotten into you Eren?” She asks loudly.

“It’s for the deal. I’ll just say we had sex.” Eren says. “There’s no way Connie can prove that we didn’t.” He says. He still can’t face her. “Please don’t tell Armin about this.”

There’s a long awkward silence.

“Where do you keep them?” Eren asks turning around and Mikasa is in the middle of taking her panties off. “I didn’t mean I need the ones you’re wearing now!” Eren shouts and he quickly turns back to face the front.

“Well they’re off already.” She says softly. “Do you not want these?”

“No I do! I mean... if they’re already off then it’s quicker.” Eren reasons. He’s tired of his face being hot.

“Eren.” Mikasa says holding the panties up and reaching over Eren’s shoulder. He opens his palm and she sits the underwear in his hand.

“Thank you.” He says. “I’ll wait for you by the front door.” He says speed walking away.

“I thought for sure it would have taken Eren a lot longer to bring out his stuff but... Mikasa were you packed at all?” Jean asks with a laugh. He looks at the blushed faces of both Eren and Mikasa.

“She decided it was necessary to dress my wounds... which I appreciate because they actually do feel a lot better, Mikasa.” Eren says.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Mikasa says looking straight ahead. Neither one of them will look at each other.

Jean drives to Phi Rose Zeta’s house first and he and Eren both grab Mikasa’s bags.

When they walk into the house they are instantly greeted with a pink fragrant smell. Flowers and honey. The girl smell.

“It smells good in here!” Jean whines.

“Hello guys!” A little red haired woman greets them. “Oh are you Mikasa! I met you last night right?” She says.

She’s pretty. This must be the house mother Connie was telling Eren about.

“Hi Jean. Who’s this? Please introduce me.” She asks.

“This is Eren. He is our new brother. Eren this is Petra.” Jean says.

“Nice to meet you Eren. Oh, you all became friends at the party last night, right?” She asks with a nod.

“No, me and Mikasa met at the party. Eren and Mikasa go way back. They’re like best friends, like brother and sister.” Jean explains.

Eren and Mikasa turn to look at each other but the eye contact burns. They whip their heads to opposite sides and the annoying blush occupies both of their faces once again.

“... I know those bags must be heavy. Let me show you strong young men to Mikasa’s room.” Petra says.

“Hi Mikasa!” “Hey girl!” Some of the girls say and Mikasa smiles and waves back.

“This is it!” Petra says.

“It’s... girly.” Jean says.

“Perfect for Mikasa.” Eren says placing her bags on the floor by her bed.

“I’m a bit more involved than other house mothers because I’m not just a house mother, I’m also a sister.” Petra says, she then proceeds to do an overly chipper chant. “GO ZETAS!” 

“Go zetas!” Mikasa repeats with a soft giggle.

“Anyways Jean, I need to talk to you. Our chapters need to collab for the soup kitchen charity event. Connie and Ymir are both working on it diligently. So instead of both doing a separate one, how about we just collab and do a bigger event?” Petra asks as she leads Jean back down the stairs, leaving Eren and Mikasa alone in her room once again.

“Mikasa.” “Eren.” They both say at the same time.

“U-um you first.” Mikasa says.

“Uh yeah I was just going to say, it shouldn’t be awkward between us.” Eren says.

“No. Yeah. I know. It’s not awkward is it?” Mikasa asks. They still can’t look at each other.

“I don’t think so.” Eren says. “We need to somehow normalize this situation.”

“Do you want to kiss again?” Mikasa offers. 

“Um... no.” Eren says.

“Me either.” Mikasa says sitting on her bed.

“Maybe we should just hug it out.” Eren says. He forces himself to look at Mikasa and hold the eye contact. She can tell that’s what he’s doing so she does it too. They both stare at the red faces of one another.

“Okay.” Mikasa says raising upright, her knees pressing into the soft mattress beneath them.

Eren walks over to Mikasa and gently wraps his hands around her back. He fights the vivid memories of her straddling him that come to mind just because he’s touching her.

“Thanks again for the uh... you know.” Eren says releasing her. His fingertips slide off of her a bit slower than he intended.

“No problem.” Mikasa says averting her eyes from him.

“One more thing. The curiosity is killing me.” Eren says.

“Yes?” Mikasa asks.

How can Eren asks her if she’s wearing underwear right now without it sounding weird?

“Eren, you ready?” Jean yells from the bottom of the stairs. 

“I guess I should go but... lunch tomorrow?” Eren asks.

“Okay.” Mikasa says with a smile. Eren smiles in response.

At Sigmaria all the boys come out to unload Jean’s car. Each of them grab a couple bags and get them to Eren’s room in one trip.

“Need help unpacking?” Connie asks lingering behind while everyone else goes back to what they were doing before.

“No, but I uh...” Eren says reaching in his pocket. He pulls out Mikasa’s scrunched up underwear.

“Uh oh! Look at you! Already?” Connie says. He’s impressed. “Who is she?” He asks.

“Mikasa. Phi Rose Zeta.” Eren says. For some reason he feels like Connie knows he’s lying.

“Really? I think I met her last night! She’s beautiful.... hey wait a second...” Connie trails off.

Eren sighs. Caught lying, now what?

“You guys were together when you came to our table that time.” Connie says. “Girlfriends don’t count.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. I swear. Besides I’ll have a different girl tomorrow anyways.” Eren says.

“Okay. I’ll believe you.” Connie says. “One point for Eren, zero for Connie so far.”

“You just need to find a cute girl and get it over with.” Eren says boastfully. He knows well that it isn’t as simple as that.

“That’s kind of hard. I have a childhood friend that I almost had a romantic relationship with but we thought it would be best if we just left it as friends. Adding romance to a good friendship usually ruins it.” Connie says. “Sasha. Phi Rose Zeta.”

“You guys are close friends?” Eren asks.

“We were until we tried to move past that. It didn’t work and now it’s pretty awkward.” Connie says scratching his head.

No. Eren would never let that happen to he and Mikasa. Sure, they crossed a line today but they can bounce back of course. And yes it’s a bit awkward right now, but soon it won’t be.

“Anyways where are you going to put those panties? I can smell your girls juices from here.” Connie says with a wink before leaving the room.

Eren stares at the garment in his hands. They’re so soft. So these are Mikasa’s underwear? He shudders at the memory of her handing them to him warm, fresh off of her thighs, off of her-

Connie said he can smell her juices from the door.

Would it be gross if Eren just... 

He raises them near his nose and he takes a few quick whiffs. He tries to process the smell for a moment, then a couple more sniffs. It’s distinct. Is this what it always smells like?

Eren clutches them tightly in his hand.

There has to be an easier way to become the event planner. What girl besides Mikasa would agree to having sex with a virgin for a bet? No girl would be down for that. What does Eren have to do? Sleep with a man?

Eren’s eyes widen. Men don’t really care what they put their dicks in most of the time so maybe it would be easier to just have sex with some femme guy and pretend it’s a pretty girl, maybe even pretend it’s Mikasa.

“Hey, Eren.” Levi says standing in Eren’s doorway. He jumps. “Stop playing with your dick and go clean the bathroom. You live here, now you’re going to work like you do.” Levi says.

“Okay.” Eren says in a bit of a panic, shoving Mikasa’s underwear under his pillow. “I-I wasn’t...... by the way.” He says desperately trying to clear his name. It’s not like sniffing underwear is a step above that anyway.

“Wasn’t what? Playing with your dick?” Levi asks looking into Eren’s eyes as the boy squeezes through the slight opening Levi’s body left in the doorway.

“I wasn’t doing that.” Eren says.

“Right. And that wasn’t a wet sock you threw under your pillow.” Levi snorts.

“Yes it was! Wait-“ Levi’s eyes widen and his chest shakes as he laughs from deep within his belly. “I mean... huugggh! You know what I mean.... I wasn’t doing that.” Eren repeats.

“And that’s not a six inch boner.” Levi says with a smile. He walks away from Eren as he looks down at the tent in his pants.

“Oh god.” Eren says quietly. He places his hands over it protectively and Levi laughs warmly.

“Don’t worry. It can be our secret.” He says back at him.

Eren silently watches Levi’s slender figure as he walks up the third floor stairs. That man just humiliated him.

“What are you staring at, Jaeger? Clean the toilet.” Levi says not even bothering to stop or give Eren eye contact.

Eren can feel his face getting warmer but surely it’s not a blush from a crush or anything. It’s a blush of embarrassment. He hadn’t even realized he had popped a boner.

Eren walks into the bathroom. He takes a long look left and a long look right then he enters. He shuts the door behind himself and locks it just in case.

How unfortunate. He has no real privacy in his room, his only option from now on will be to release his sexual frustrations into this toilet. This definitely will not be a one time thing. He gets the feeling that he’ll spend plenty of time on this toilet seat with his pants around his ankles and hand pumping up and down on his shaft, just like it is now.

Eren pants softly. Images of girls in short skirts and tight dresses pop up into his imagination, then suddenly a memory. Mikasa’s red face getting closer and closer to his as she doctored his arm, the feeling of her soft lips against his, the pink smell of her room and the sorority, her embarrassed cheeks as she lifted her shirt.

Eren wishes he would have at least watched her take her shirt off. He doesn’t regret not going any further but if he had just watched her take her shirt off...

The thought of her taking her panties off and handing them to him instantly replays in his mind. He moans loudly. The way she moaned his name while they were kissing, her rough hands, callouses tickling his neck as she took his necklace off. Mikasa with short hair! Eren grunts. His hand moves faster on the tip of his shaft. The way she gently slid his shirt off of him and turned him onto his side, he was so drunk at some point he forgot how to breathe but she stuck her finger into his mouth separating his tongue from the roof-

Wait a minute.

Eren’s own moans take him back to the groaning agony of last night.

*If you think you’re going to throw up, sit up... Eren.

Who said those words to him? Who’s grey eyes stared down at him in the warmth of his bed.

Eren cums three longs spurts and he pants heavily to catch his breath afterwards.

Something isn’t right.

*your dick is rock hard

Eren remembers moaning loudly as his stomach leapt.

*sorry, I didn’t mean to touch it* Levi said with a laugh.

Eren stares wide eyed at the cum in his hand, spilling over the backs of his fingers.

At some point during his masturbation session a minute ago, he had confused some memories of Levi and Mikasa. 

Levi had taken care of him the night he blacked out. Levi took his shirt and necklace off and laid him on his side so he wouldn’t throw up. Levi also stuck his finger in his mouth to make sure he didn’t choke on his throw up when after he had gagged a couple times. What else happened that night? At some point Levi had accidentally touched his dick that was apparently ‘rock hard’ but was that the only thing semi-sexual that happened? The more important question is why had these memories come up when he began masturbating?

Did he technically just cum at the thought of another man?

Connie did say that if he slept with a house mother or FATHER that it counts as double. He could have 3 points to counter Connie’s zero.

No.

Why is he thinking about this?

Shouldn’t he be thinking of another sorority girl target? Levi would be so easy though. He lives on the third floor by himself, he said he likes Eren the day they met, he took care of him while he was drunk.

Maybe he should just do it with Levi to get it over with. There’s nothing too scary about letting a guy give you a blowjob especially if they look a bit similar to your pretty childhood friend.

Eren facepalms with his clean hand.

When the time is right, he’ll have to make a move on Levi. That’s not even the scariest part. How the hell is he supposed to steal his underwear after. God knows he won’t be able to ask for them. This is a risky plan with the potential to go so wrong. He has to beat Connie though. He has to plan the biggest party ever and this is seeming like the only way to do so. He’s already in the lead. Maybe after about two more people after Levi, Eren can stop. Connie doesn’t seem like a guy who’d be quite popular with girls.

Eren stands from the toilet and washes his hands. Now it’s time to actually start cleaning the bathroom. He unlocks the bathroom door and opens it. You can’t clean a bathroom without gloves, a sponge, a rag, just basic materials. He doesn’t know where any of those things are.

He spends a good five minutes searching the bathroom for anything he can use to clean it with.

“Eren, what are you doing?” Levi says passing the bathroom. He has a change of clothes and Eren can detect a gentle waft of cologne.

“Looking for-“

“Everything is under the sink. I’m coming back late today but when I come back I expect all three bathrooms sparkling clean.” Levi says heading down the stairs.

“Three?” Eren asks and Levi stops in the middle of the staircase.

“First floor, second floor, third floor.” Levi says.

Third floor. Levi’s bathroom. Maybe this is Eren’s shot to steal a pair of his underwear.

“Connie, make sure the kitchen is spic and span.” Levi says on the last couple of stairs. “I’ll be back.”

Eren hears the front door shut. This is his shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter “Levi”  
> Coming Sunday


	4. Levi

Eren sits in Levi’s bathroom floor in silence. First of all, the entire bathroom is already spotless. There’s not much to do here.

He can admit that the smell is triggering him. The faint smell of soap, the lingering cascade of recently sprayed cologne, the overwhelmingly masculine aroma, Levi’s scent.

He can’t stop obsessing over piecing together what happened when he was black-out drunk.

Eren’s unsure of how he got upstairs last night when he blacked out but he knows at some point Levi came into his room to check on him. He put his hand on his forehead and told him he was sweating a lot. He told him to take off his shirt but he couldn’t make his arms move. Then he mounted him and removed his shirt for him, also removing his necklace. He then told him if he felt like throwing up he should sit up. Eren was groaning a lot and in an effort to turn him on his side, Levi’s thigh came into painful contact with his dick and he laughed as Eren moaned? Or groaned? He groaned in pain. Or maybe he moaned in pleasure.

He groaned.

Some time passed. Levi probably left and came back when Eren started dry heaving or coughing and he stuck his finger into his mouth and.... HE THREW UP. Levi stuck his finger into his mouth so that he would throw up because he was groaning so much. His stomach hurt so bad and Levi stayed in his room with him for a while. He would only leave when he stopped groaning, and once he started back up he would come back and sit on the foot of the bed while Eren writhed around in agony.

Levi must have gotten annoyed and he asked if Eren’s stomach hurt. Eren replied affirmatively and Levi pinned him down and made him throw up which immediately alleviated his stomach pain. He was finally able to sleep after that. This same smell that he’s smelling now was so prominent last night. What if Levi had stayed the entire night with him to make sure he didn’t die of alcohol poisoning or something?

He must really like Eren to do something like that. If that is in fact what he did. When Levi comes back he’ll ask more about the situation of last night then he’ll make a move.

Tonight will surely be interesting.

Eren leaves the bathroom and goes into Levi’s bedroom. The smell is much more pungent in here. His stomach cramps and his skin is decorated in goosebumps. Eren can never get close enough to Levi the person to smell his body, he only gets passing wafts, but being surrounded by his clothes in the place he sleeps, his smell is so... emasculating.

No way. Eren’s dick rises, painfully hard, painfully contained. He unbuttons the front of his pants with a hiss.

What the hell is going on? Why does he have a boner now? Can a person’s smell really give someone a boner? He had one earlier when smelling Mikasa’s underwear, so yes, it’s possible.

It doesn’t explain why he has a boner for a man right now. He’s not gay by any means but something about Levi... even the first day he met him, his tall slender figure leaning against the wall looking over at him. His grey gaze...

He’ll have to ignore this boner for now. He needs to steal his underwear and do something with him tonight. He’ll be like ... thank you so much for taking care of me, please take care of me again.

Eren snorts as that thought crosses his mind. He gently opens Levi’s top drawer. Junk drawer. A picture catches his eye. He doesn’t wanna go through this man’s stuff so he decides not to look at it. He opens the second drawer and smiles because Levi and Mikasa are the only two people he knows who roll their clothes instead of folding them. He opens the third drawer and... jackpot. He grabs one of the neatly rolled white underwear and unrolls it.

This is so weird.

He can’t help but feel so creepy. Here he is in a man’s room with a hard dick, holding his underwear. If he was caught in this situation could he call himself straight ever again?

His hard on is becoming increasingly painful. There is no privacy in the frat house either. The boys don’t really come up here to Levi’s part of the house. This may be the safest place to alleviate this boner and god damn it Eren admits to himself that he wants to do it in here.

He sits on the foot of Levi’s bed and takes a deep breath in the Levi scented room. This will only take a few minutes he assures himself. He releases his manhood from his underwear and sighs in relief. He thinks of Mikasa’s blushed face as she sat on his lap in her room, her underwear and their scent, as he strokes himself. He needs something better than that. Petra is really pretty and she’s a woman, Eren always did like older girls. He strokes a bit faster. Nothing seems to be working. He can tell he’s avoiding something, something that would obviously make him cum in no time, but if he willingly decides to think about it while masturbating he’d have to question his sexuality for real.

He needs the boner gone. He can’t run away from the thoughts much longer. Eren bites his lip as he thinks about Levi’s distinct masculine smell. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his teeth scrape the skin of his lip when the thought of his eyes cross his mind. He throws his head back and moans when he thinks about Levi telling him to stop playing with his dick.

He’ll admit it. He wishes he was sober when Levi was taking care of him.

He pumps the head of his dick faster and faster. Levi’s gaze, Levi’s smell, Levi on top of him, Levi’s breath on him, Levi on top of him with his eyes fixated on the necklace around his neck, Levi in his bed, Levi sticking his fingers down his throat, then-

“HAAh!” Eren moans as his cum spurts into Levi’s underwear. Damn. He didn’t mean to do that, now there’s no way to return them after he shows Connie. At least the cum on them will make it more believable when he lies about them having sex.

His chest rises and falls at a quick pace as he fights to catch his breath.

Honestly, at this rate Eren doesn’t even think he can make a move on Levi. It might turn into something else judging by how much he just came at the thought of him.

This doesn’t mean he’s bisexual or anything. Guys probably cum at the thought of each other all the time, probably.... it’s only gay if they have sex and like it or prefer it over women... right?

Out of fear of having any answers, Eren has decided not to make a move on Levi after all. He’ll just show Connie the underwear, tell him they did it, then avoid Levi at all costs.

“Eren are you up here?” Jean’s voice booms in the hallway.

Eren quickly scrunches Levi’s underwear into a ball and tosses it under the bed. He quickly stands to his feet and makes his way towards the door just as Jean’s opening it.

“J-Jean?” Eren says nervously.

“Connie went to Phi Rose without telling me. I’m jealous he’s probably spending time with Mikasa. Let’s go over there and see what he’s doing.” Jean says. He surveys Eren’s demeanor and face. “You look like you’ve been through a lot.... why are you in here?” Jean asks.

“Oh, uhh Levi told me to clean.” Eren says. He walks past Jean, leaving the man’s room and heads down the stairs.

“The man has OCD, Eren. If you leave dust or dirt anywhere he somehow finds it.” Jean says and it sounds like he has PTSD.

“Does he really?” Eren asks. He could see that. He’s never seen a bathroom or bedroom as spotless as Levi’s. Holy shit! Eren doesn’t know how or when he’ll be able to retrieve the underwear from under Levi’s bed. A man like that is bound to look under his bed probably as soon as he goes in his room.

“Yeah one time he threatened to kick us all out if we didn’t clean to his liking, which he technically can’t do... anyways, are you coming to see the girls?” Jean pesters, walking close behind Eren.

“I would go but I have to clean the first floor bathroom now.” Eren says.

“That one is filthy. Just clean it later.” Jean says.

“No you said yourself, Levi is scary if you don’t clean to his liking.” Eren says. “If I finish in enough time I’ll come over there.” He adds.

“I can’t go in by myself! That would look weird.” Jean says. “Besides, on Thursday’s Levi goes on late night dates with Petra. He won’t be back until 8 or 9.”

“The answer is the same. I will stop by when I finish cleaning.” Eren says. Hearing that stung a little for some reason.

“Fine, I’ll just wait for you to finish.” Jean says.

“You don’t have to.” Eren says.

When he opens the first floor bathroom door he almost dry heaves. It smells horrible, there’s stains in the toilet, and there’s drips on the floor. It’s the exact opposite of Levi’s bathroom. At least there’s no tub or shower or anything in this bathroom. It surely would’ve been filthy.

Eren gloves up and gets started, starting with the toilet.

“So tell me about Mikasa.” Jean says taking a seat outside of the bathroom.

“.... What do you want to know?” Eren asks, not actually interested in the conversation at all. 

“Is she like your sister or something?” Jean asks.

“No.” Eren says, his arms elbow deep in the toilet.

“Well what are you guys exactly?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you asked her these questions at the party last night?” Eren asks taking a second to look at Jean.

“Well yeah but Armin was there to break the ice a bit. Mikasa is my type though. So I’m going to her guy friends to get a feel for her.” Jean explains.

“She won’t be interested. Trust me.” Eren says.

“Do you like her or something?” Jean asks, his eyebrow rising in suspicion.

“-No. Like her? I like her. But I don’t want her.” Eren says and he blushes as he thinks back to the underwear under his pillow. The blush is short lived because the color drains from his face as Mikasa’s underwear remind him of Levi’s. He has to find a way to grab them but Jean is babysitting him. Maybe he should just explain the situation to Jean... but then he can’t because he told Connie he would just keep it between the two of them.

This situation could turn bad quickly.

Eren, Jean, Sasha, Ymir, and Connie all sit in the living room talking about the soup kitchen collab between their chapters. They plan out the event and go into detail about the location and the food drive they’re going to start in a week. Eren can’t help but dose off. The most ironic thing is, Mikasa isn’t even in the house.

After about three hours Mikasa returns and Eren excuses himself.

“Eren?” Mikasa says.

Eren is genuinely happy to see her.

“Let’s go get something to eat.” Eren says walking up to her.

“O-okay.” Mikasa says with a blush.

“Where are you coming from?” Eren asks.

“Me and Armin were just shopping for school supplies. Apparently he needed a lot of stuff for his science classes.” Mikasa says. She’s surprised that Eren doesn’t seem to be as phased about the underwear thing and the kisses from earlier.

“Guys I’m coming with you. I have a car. Let’s go to a grill.” Jean says approaching the pair.

The rest of the day Eren can’t help but stress over getting the underwear out from under Levi’s bed. Every time he forgets about it, something reminds him of it and he starts sweating. 

Eren sits in the Sigmaria living room at nighttime waiting for his rowdy brothers to go to sleep. They try to convince Eren to play a drinking game with them but he has to make a hard pass on that. Connie brings him a beer after a while that he accepts and they talk for a while before Connie heads upstairs for the night.

How can he get to Levi’s room when people are all over the house? He doesn’t even have a good enough excuse to return to his room, it’s bad enough Jean caught him in there in the first place.

There’s three guys downstairs drinking and being loud and when they finally head up to their rooms, maybe then Eren will have the opportunity to get the underwear.

He finishes his beer and impatiently waits for the men to go up for the night.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he hears the front door open and close.

“Huh?” He says, jumping awake. He looks around and his eyes groggily focus on Levi.

Oh no.

“Jaeger! What are you doing down here?” Levi asks. His hands are full of what seems to be long sheets of cardboard and other office-y things.

“Oh I must have fallen asleep.” Eren says holding his temples.

“I see bottles out all over the place. Did you guys have a little party?” Levi asks slowly stumbling towards the stairs.

“Not really.” Eren says. He sweats profusely now, he’s so nervous.

“Not really.” Levi mocks. “You cleaned the bathrooms right?” He asks stopping to look at Eren as he stands to his feet.

“Yes I did.”

“All three of them?” Levi asks. It seems like he doesn’t believe him.

“Yes all three. Your bathroom actually wasn’t that dirty.” Eren says.

“Tch- So you didn’t clean it?” Levi asks but he already knows the answer.

“W-well it.... was clean already.” Eren says under his breath.

“Come on.” Levi says turning around heading up the stairs. “Here grab some of this shit.”

“I was going to ask if you needed help carrying all of that.” Eren says rushing to Levi’s aid.

“If I wasn’t a bit tipsy I would have no problem but focusing on two tasks is a bit hard right now.” Levi says. “It’s either concentrate on walking up the stairs or concentrate on holding all of this.” The two head up the stairs.

Eren follows Levi to a door on the second floor. If Eren can remember correctly, it’s Connie’s room. They sit all the stuff down against the wall right next to his door. This must be stuff he needs for the food drive for the soup kitchen.

“I might be a bit tipsy myself.” Eren says. His thoughts won’t stop racing.

Levi takes a look at the bathroom.

“This one isn’t half bad.” He says turning out the light. “Come on.” Levi says heading up the third floor stairs. Eren follows him and absolutely refuses to look up as Levi struts ahead of him.

He looks at his bathroom.

“You didn’t touch this bathroom at all.” He says looking back at Eren in disbelief.

“It-its clean already.” Eren exclaims.

“Come here.” Levi says and Eren blushes. He takes a couple steps near Levi and he can’t help but be overtaken by his smell. “Come where you can see, Eren.” Levi groans.

Eren walks up, shoulder to shoulder with Levi.

“Do you see now?” Levi asks looking up into Eren’s eyes.

“It’s clean!” Eren says loudly.

“Yeah?” Levi asks. He slides his hand under the sink and dust crumbles over his fingers. “This is clean?” He asks.

Jean was right. Levi is OCD and can find dust and dirt anywhere.

“Oh, I didn’t see that.” Eren says.

“Of course you didn’t. You can clean it tomorrow.” Levi says leaving first.

Levi sighs as he walks into his room. Eren’s body begins to tremble as he follows him. He needs to get those underwear before Levi sees them, it’s a wonder he didn’t noticed them while walking in. Maybe he can thank his tipsy-ness. Levi sits on the foot of the bed and kicks his shoes off.

“You know just because you’re inside a house doesn’t mean you should walk around barefoot all the time.” Levi says referring to Eren’s feet.

“Oh, it’s just a habit of mine I guess.”

“You live in a house with 8 other men. You never know what you might step in.” Levi says with a snort. He starts to unbutton his shirt and comes into a bit of trouble with the second to last button. Eren’s eyes can’t help but fixate on his abs. He rips his gaze away then looks at the underwear under the bed. How can he get them? There has to be a way.

“What are you staring at, Eren?” Levi asks and Eren flicks his eyes back up to Levi’s. His eyes widen.

“You’ve been trying to unbutton that one for a while... d-do you need help?” Eren asks nervously.

“This one is always tricky. The hole is slightly smaller than the button. I don’t know why I always do this to myself,” Levi says. “Squeezing the button inside the hole when I know it’s too tight.” He looks up into Eren’s eyes for the last line and Eren gulps.

His forehead is sweaty and his face feels hot.

“You d-don’t want to accidentally rip the button off.” Eren says. “It’s such a nice shirt.” Is he nervous because of the underwear or because of Levi?

Levi watches as the sweat drips down over Eren’s Adam’s apple, then his eyes flick back up to Eren’s eyes.

“Okay. Help me take it off.” Levi says assuming that’s what he wants him to say. He keeps talking about his shirt and looking at it.

Eren takes shaky steps towards the man and leans down to unbutton his shirt. His face is super close to Levi’s and he can feel him staring at him, which is making him sweat more. His hands are trembling and his face is red. Just what is this situation?

“You’ve stopped talking.” Levi says looking up at Eren’s face. “And you’re sweating a lot.”

“I-it’s hot in here!” Eren exclaims. It seems as though his shaky hands can’t undo the button either.

“Turn on the fan.” Levi says.

“The what?” Eren asks.

“The fan. It’s right over there.” Levi says pointing. “You’re staying for a while, right?” He asks. Why else would Eren follow him into his bedroom unless he wanted to stay?

Eren’s heart skips a beat. Did he hear him correctly?

He walks over to turn on the fan which is instantly gratifying. He was so hot. He holds his hair out of his face as he stands in front of the fan.

“I can’t believe the first night we spent together you threw up on me.” Levi says with a smile. Eren turns around immediately.

“Oh yeah. Thank you for taking care of me last night.” Eren says. “I forgot that I threw up. Sorry if I caused you any trouble.”

“It’s fine. I made you throw up so it was my fault I got dirty. You said your stomach hurt.” Levi says. “Anyways, come take this shirt off of me.” He scoots further into his bed.

Is this really happening?

Eren catches another glimpse of the underwear under Levi’s bed, his cum splattered all over them.

Well, this is the part where Eren tells Levi that he isn’t gay but if Levi could suck his dick and close his eyes while Eren retrieves his cum soaked underwear from under his bed, he’d appreciate it immensely.

Eren climbs into the bed looking into Levi’s storm clouds and tries the button again. He settles himself on his knees, one leg in between Levi’s open legs. He needs Levi to stop staring at him, he’s making him unsteady.

Levi smirks and a second later Eren moans loudly.

“Sorry. I was adjusting myself.” Levi says moving his knee off of Eren’s dick. There’s no way.... Eren has another boner.

Eren grits his teeth as he stares at Levi’s abs. He watches him breathe for a moment.

“Let me try again.” Levi says moving Eren’s hands off of his shirt. After a few moments of trying Levi gets it undone, he unbuttons the last button with no problem at all, discards his shirt, then gets on his knees.

Is it possible for Eren to tell him that he just needs him to suck his dick, then close his eyes?

Levi pushes Eren shoulders until he’s laying on his back beneath him.

“L-Levi...” Eren moans looking up into his eyes.

“Eren.” Levi says sliding his shirt up his stomach.

“W-wait!” He moans again throwing his head to the side as Levi’s knee settles itself harshly against his dick.

He slides Eren’s shirt to his elbows which slightly restricts his movements.

“What?” Levi asks. He slowly drags his hands from Eren’s upper arms down over his chest.

“HNN!” Eren’s legs thrash for a moment.

“Your body is super sensitive because it’s covered in bruises.” Levi says repeating the motion from Eren’s arms to his chest resulting in a break out of goosebumps. “This isn’t half bad. Your reactions are making me hard.” Levi says pulling Eren’s shirt off completely.

“Y-your knee, Levi.” Eren gasps.

“What, you like that?” He asks applying more pressure to it.

“H-aaaAHH!” Eren moans and his body starts to tremble.

Levi lowers his face towards Eren’s for a kiss and he swiftly dodges it, moving his head to the side. Levi grabs Eren’s hair and locks his head in place.

“L-Levi, I-I’m not gay.” Eren says in a breathy tone.

“Neither am I.” Levi says capturing Eren’s lips. They are so wet and moist, Levi can’t get enough. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and Eren moans, the sound muffled by Levi’s lips.

Levi breaks the kiss after a moment and saliva, drips from his lips and settles onto Eren’s. He looks down and watches as Eren catches his breath.

He rubs down his chest once again and his fingers find his nipples.

“Not there! Please!” Eren gasps.

“They’re sensitive, right?” Levi asks in a sexy low tone, pinching his nipples lightly.

“Yes!” Eren moans throwing his head back.

“They were standing straight up, begging to be pulled... and sucked.” Levi says sliding down Eren’s body.

“Don’t-! Mmph!” Eren’s toes curl as Levi licks the side of his neck, his nipples still between his fingers. He kisses a bruise on Eren’s shoulder lightly eliciting a quiet moan.

Eren’s hands tightly grip Levi’s blankets as his tongue finds his hard nipple. His teeth clench together as Levi sucks on it. He switches sides and Eren can feels his balls tighten even more. His sweaty hands twitch at his sides.

Levi kisses just above Eren’s navel and his stomach sucks in completely in response.

“Did you like that?” Levi asks. He slides his tongue into Eren’s quivering belly button eliciting a deep moan from him. He sticks his tongue in again and wiggles it around.

“Levi please! No more of that!” Eren says breathlessly. He’s going to end up cumming in his pants if this doesn’t stop.

Levi gently rubs Eren’s dick over his pants. He runs his tongue from the boy’s pants then back up into his navel.

“Tell me how much you like it first.” Levi says purposely talking and breathing over his wet belly button. His tongue traces around the hole before roughly dipping all the way back inside. Eren’s dick jerks and his thighs twitch. All of which Levi can feel. “Oh, that was a surprise.” He releases his dick. He then quickly removes Eren’s pants and underwear and is shocked when his member almost hits him in the face.

Eren’s head is so fuzzy, he might actually be enjoying this.

“I finally get to meet this guy.” Levi says roughly grabbing it. Eren throws his head back and his mouth opens wide in a silent scream. “The amount of times I’ve accidentally touched this...” Levi says jerking it up and down. His fingers wrap around the tip.

“Levi... I can’t.... anymore!” Eren moans. He covers his face with his hands. How is this even happening right now? Hours ago Eren was getting off to the scent of Levi, now Levi is getting Eren off himself.

“You can’t what, Eren?” Levi asks smiling at Eren as if he’s super adorable.

“Hold it in...” Eren manages.

“Why have you been holding it in? Let it out.” Levi says. He kisses the tip of Eren’s dick and it twitches. He releases it in exchange for a grip on his inner thighs. Eren moans as Levi’s fingers press directly into his bruises, then moans even louder as his dick is enveloped in the warmth of Levi’s mouth. As soon as Levi swallows the whole shaft it erupts into his mouth.

“That was quick, huh?” Levi says.

“I-it’s because-“

“It’s because it’s me, isn’t it?” Levi asks and Eren responds by simply moaning.

Levi leaves the bed and Eren just shudders, looking up at the ceiling. Could he possibly still claim that he’s straight? That was the best nut Eren’s ever had. He’s never felt his entire body engage like that in response to being touched. Did he technically lose his virginity to a man?

When Levi returns Eren starts to sit up. He notices Levi’s dick hanging out of his pants and it’s shiny. It also seems to be quite huge. Tiny droplets hit the bed from the tip of his dick.

“No, lay back down.” Levi says pushing at Eren’s shoulders until he lies back down.

He starting to feel hot again. What’s Levi going to do? He knows but he doesn’t really know. He’s laying completely naked on his bed and he has his lubed dick out and he’s in between his legs.

“Nnn-!” Eren grunts as something is slid inside of his hole.

“Have you ever had anything inside of here? Ah-“ Levi asks twisting his wet finger around inside of Eren. He can tell by his facial expressions that he hasn’t.

“HaAAH!” Eren moans as Levi’s last knuckle settles inside of him. It’s a really strange, sharp feeling.

“I’ll take that as a no... it’s really tight in here.” Levi says. He frowns as he wriggles his finger around.

“L-Levi... isn’t this kind of unnatural?” Eren pants. He looks down at Levi who’s eyes are focused only on his hole and his hand.

“What do you mean unnatural?” He asks, his eyes flicking up to Eren’s. “You just aren’t used to it.” He adds. “After tonight, you will be though.” Levi says adding a finger inside.

“Hnn-! Levi wait.” Eren moans quietly. He reaches down and grabs Levi’s wrist as he twists his fingers around.

“It doesn’t feel good yet?” Levi asks. Eren shakes his head. “How about this?” He asks angling his fingers up.

“HAAAH! What! Mmmm!” Eren yells. His dick immediately rises. His body instinctively tries to curl into a ball, his legs tensing and shaking. Levi holds Eren’s shoulder down and retracts his fingers from his depths.

“I didn’t mean to press it that hard. I just wanted to touch it.” Levi says. He pushes Eren’s legs up and out to the side then lays on top of him, his rough pants scratching against his soft bottom. “I’m going to kiss you again, don’t turn away.” Levi says. Eren trembles as his breath tickles his face. He clenches his eyes shut as Levi’s lips settle onto his again. Eren moans into his mouth as Levi’s tongue slowly slides against his. He holds onto Levi’s shoulders. His tongue gently explores Eren’s mouth for a while before he comes up for air.

The warmth of Levi’s body on top of his, his distinct smell, his eyes locked onto his, Eren is entirely smitten. He feels drunk but it’s not from the one beer he had earlier. Levi slides his hand into Eren’s hair again.

“Kiss me Eren.” Levi says. Eren lifts his lips to Levi’s but before the kiss can connect Levi snatches back with a smile. Eren’s pink face turns red. “You’re so cute.” Levi says kissing Eren again. He bites his bottom lip and pulls it then sticks his tongue back into his mouth.

He reaches his hand down in between their bodies and presses his shaft against Eren’s hole.

“Ah- Levi....” Eren says breaking the kiss, his lips are throbbing and red. His grip on Levi’s shoulders tightens and he looks glassily up into his eyes.

“You’re scared?” Levi asks. “It only hurts the first time.” He says capturing Eren’s lips again. He pushes his hips forward, pushes into Eren.

Eren’s frown gets painfully deep and he groans into Levi’s mouth desperately. The splitting pain of Levi’s shaft pushing his virgin entrance apart takes the breath from his lungs. Eren rips out of the kiss, turning his head to the side. He can’t believe this is happening.

“Eren.” Levi whispers. He turns Eren’s head back to center and stares down into his eyes. “Look at me. Look at me, Eren.” Levi grunts pushing his dick further into him.

“Why is it so big?” Eren whines. Without the slippery lube this wouldn’t even be possible. It feels like a hot and heavy invasion filling him up in a place that has never even been touched before.

“Why are you so tight?” Levi croons. He kisses Eren’s nose and moans loudly.

“I can’t take anymore!” Eren whimpers, his legs shake violently and his dick shoots his stomach, three even loads of cum.

Levi suddenly pushes in the remainder of his dick making Eren squeal and shut his eyes.

“There, that’s all of it.” Levi says. He lets Eren’s body accommodate to his size.

And there it is. Eren just lost his virginity to a man. He won’t even claim to be straight anymore.

“How does it feel? Does it hurt?” Levi asks gently brushing Eren’s hair back off of his forehead. Eren nods feverishly. “It only gets better from here.”

“It burns.” He whispers.

How is it that he was sort of on the fence about having Levi suck his dick and now he’s literally being fucked in the ass by him. 

Levi pulls out halfway, allowing Eren to take a deep breath, then pushing back into him.

“Mm-! HaAAh! Wai-! Ah-hAHH! Mmmmmm!” Eren moans with every thrust.

“You’re being noisy.” Levi says. He grunts every time he pushes into Eren.

“Levi, I can’t!” Eren moans. He throws his head back and grabs the blankets.

Levi straightens up and grabs the backs of Eren’s knees, pushing his legs further into his chest. He really pounds into Eren now, making his toes curl, making him squeal and shout unhinged. Even Levi gets a bit loud now.

“Ah-! You’re so fucking tight, Eren! You’re squeezing me. I usually don’t cum this fast.” Levi grunts. His fingers press deeper into the bruises on Eren’s legs but he doesn’t care.

Eren covers his red hot face with his hands as Levi pounds deeper into him.

“I can’t do it anymore Levi, really! HAA! Oh my god!” Eren moans.

“Look at me, Eren. I want you to look me in the eye as I fill you up.” Levi says. He thrusts harder into Eren and his grunts get louder. He’s about to cum.

Eren’s hands grip the blankets again and he writhes around beneath Levi. 

How is it that this situation ended up like this? Is being the event planner really worth being pounded like this by a man? And now he’s being filled up with Levi’s cum while looking up into his eyes.

Levi’s grunts are harsh as he empties himself into Eren. His grunts soon become soft moans and his dick softens as well. He releases the backs of Eren’s knees, his fingers revealing new bruises in his skin. Levi inconsiderately rips his flaccid dick out of Eren making him whimper. He watches as his seed seeps from Eren’s hole and he gently wipes the sweat off of his forehead. He then gently cups Eren’s cheeks and kisses his lips.

“Okay, I’m tired.” Levi says. He lays down on his stomach and looks up at Eren.

“Should I...leave?” Eren asks softly.

“Can you even move?” Levi asks.

Eren looks at him. “Probably not.” He admits.

“Probably not.” Levi repeats with a laugh. “No, Eren. You should not leave. I want you to stay.” Levi says.

The way Levi is looking at him, Eren hopes he isn’t developing some kind of crush. He failed to mention that he was only down to fuck because of his deal with Connie.

Levi smiles up at Eren, his long eyelashes shroud his wolf eyes. This is a side of Levi Eren would have never imagined to see.

“What are you thinking about?” Levi asks. He crawls over Eren and stares down admirably at his face.

“Nothing.” Eren says nervously. Should he tell him?

“What do you mean nothing?” Levi asks looking at Eren’s lips and lowering his face. He gently kisses his lips four little pecks, then the last one, firm.

Eren breaks out of the kiss turning his face.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Levi asks softly grabbing and turning Eren’s chin back to face him. “Didn’t we have really good sex just now?” Levi asks licking his lips before lowering them to Eren’s again.

He breaks the kiss again and sits up quickly. He holds his head as it feels like an empty ball. His back and bottom are also extremely sore.

“I think I should go.” Eren says. His heart starts racing and a migraine crashes his brain.

“Why? I told you you could stay. I want you to stay.” Levi says, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I-I have to go.” Eren says climbing out of the bed. Is he gay? Does he have a crush on Levi? He can’t stand being in here any longer.

His legs ache and his insides are excruciating.

“Eren?” Levi calls sitting up in his bed.

“Sorry.” Eren says. He grabs his clothes and runs out of the room.

Shit. He just made shit so awkward. How can he ever show his face around Levi again? This situation is so humiliating. What if Levi tells one of the brothers? No, he wouldn’t. Regardless, things are going to be very tense from now on. He shouldn’t have went into his room while he was cleaning the bathrooms. It seemed so easy to just steal a pair of his underwear and lie to Connie that they had sex but now they’ve actually had sex and SHIT HE FORGOT THE UNDERWEAR. It’s still under Levi’s bed.

He would look crazy if he shamelessly slinked back into Levi’s room and grabbed the underwear, not to assume his pride would allow him to do that anyway. How stupid will he look after Levi finds it though?

Eren drops his clothes in his room and quietly walks to the bathroom. He stands in the shower completely motionless. This situation went from bad to worse.

He better become the event planner after this. Explaining this shit-uation to Connie is going to be a nightmare.

Levi’s cum feels like acid seeping out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited and posted early


	5. Christa

“Do you know what tonight is, Eren?” Jean asks sitting across from Eren at the kitchen table.

“Friday Night.” Eren says. The wooden chair is so unbelievably uncomfortable. With the beating Levi gave Eren last night, sitting is not going to be comfortable for a while.

“Something is different about you...” He says.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Eren says, his heart skipping a beat.

“I don’t know. You seem different. Like brighter.” Jean says.

“Brighter? Like pale?” Eren asks. That would make sense he woke up feeling a bit sick.

“No it’s like... you’re glowing.” Jean says. “A-anyways,” he clears his throat and averts his eyes. “Delta Sina Delta is throwing a party at 8 tonight to celebrate Greek Week closing. It seems excessive, two parties in one week, but you haven’t gone to any. Plus, this party is especially essential to new brothers and sisters, you know.”

“And the girls at Delta Sina Delta are so cute.” One of the brothers say passing by.

A cute girl is exactly what Eren needs to see right now. He needs to get his mind off of... everything.

“Yeah they’re pretty cute if you like blondes.” Jean says. “Not really my type but that brings me to my next point. Tell Mikasa about the party. I want to see her there. Make sure she comes.” Jean says.

Eren suddenly stands from his seat at the table.

“You tell her yourself.” He says walking towards the front door. At the kitchen doorway he cowers back almost all the way back to the table. It’s Levi. “L-Levi.” He says.

“Eren.” Levi says simply. He looks at him for just a second then walks straight past him. He’s obviously upset that Eren didn’t stay with him. Or is he? Isn’t this how Levi typically acts?

“Good morning, Levi.” Jean says with an odd tone to his voice.

“What do you want?” He asks putting the tea kettle on the stove.

“Did you have a good night?” Jean asks in the same insinuating tone.

“How was your night Jean?” Levi asks and Eren starts sweating.

“My night was fine. Boring even. Did you uh... invite Petra over last night?” Jean asks with a wink.

“.... Stay out of my business Jean.” Levi says dismissively.

“I heard her screaming all night. You must have shown her a good time.” Jean says.

Levi looks into Eren’s wide eyes, then averts his gaze with a blush.

“Mind your business, virgin.” Levi says turning his attention back to his tea.

“What makes you think I’m a virgin. I have sex all the time. This guy is the virgin.” Jean says pointing at Eren.

“I’m going to go for a jog Jean, I’ll catch you later.” Eren says quickly leaving the kitchen.

This is awkward. Just as awkward as he thought it would be.

On his way out of the house he runs into Connie and another brother on the porch.

“Hey guys.” Eren says.

“Hey Eren, what are you up to?” Connie asks.

“I’m going for a jog. I’ll be back in like 30 minutes.”

“You’re going for a jog in jeans and a long sleeve shirt? The shirt you’ve been wearing since Monday?” Connie asks and the other brother snickers. Eren’s lips bend in a smile. He can’t deny that he’s been wearing these clothes all week, despite having frequent showers.

When Eren returns to the house Connie is in the living room. Eren hurriedly surveys the downstairs area and when he concludes no one else is downstairs he plops down on the couch next to Connie which startles him.

“Eren?” Connie asks in slight alarm.

“Connie. What are you doing here? Where is everyone?” Eren asks. This seems like a good enough time to spill the beans about Levi and collect his double points.

“Either cleaning, out eating, or buying books, and I think Jean’s asleep in his room. He’s getting ready for the party tonight, you know. Anyways, did you get your books yet?” Connie asks.

“No, not yet. I guess i have the weekend.” Eren says.

“No. The bookstore is closed on the weekend. I waited last minute too. Let’s go get them now.” Connie says.

The pair gets into Connie’s car and begin driving down the road. Eren suddenly turns the radio down and Connie looks at him questioningly.

“I had sex with Levi last night.” Eren spits out. His cheeks turn deep red.

“Wait- what? Are you serious?” Connie asks.

“Yes. Please don’t ask for details. I don’t even know how it happened. I have three points now.” Eren says hiding his face in his hands.

“Doesn’t he date Petra?” Connie asks.

“I don’t know. He said he wasn’t gay... I-I’m not either.” Eren says staring at Connie hoping he believes him.

“It’s okay if you’re gay Eren.” Connie says with a smile.

“Yeah. Sure, that’s fine. I’m saying I’M not gay though.” Eren says.

“Okay. You aren’t gay. And you have one point.” Connie says.

“Three.” Eren says.

“You have one point until I see some proof. How do I know you actually slept with him?” Connie asks.

“It’s so awkward when we bump into each other in the house, you can just tell.” Eren says desperately. “Besides we already did it, there’s no way for me to get the underwear unless we were to do it again, which I don’t think I can survive a second time if I’m being honest.” Eren adds.

“Wait, you were the bottom?” Connie asks loudly. He chuckles to himself.

“Connie please give me my points. Please.” Eren begs.

“Nope. No can do. We shook on the deal. If it makes you feel better though, I’m still a virgin.” Connie says.

“That makes me feel a little better. Damn it. Am I supposed to just ask him for his underwear? After the way I left that would probably be impossible.” Eren thinks out loud.

“Damn, how did you leave?” Connie asks.

“Hey I said no details.” Eren says.

Connie laughs. “Fair, fair.”

They get to the book store and pick up all the books for their classes starting on Monday. In the check out line Eren sees someone familiar.

“Christa?” Eren asks and the blonde girl, three people ahead of him in line, turns around.

“Eren?” She answers. She signals for him to wait since she is next in line.

“Who’s that?” Connie asks.

“My friend from high school.” Eren says.

“She looks kind of familiar.” Connie says with a thoughtful frown.

They leave the bookstore together.

Christa hugs Eren tightly.

“Eren! Oh my goodness. I thought I’d never see you again for some reason.” Christa says excitedly.

“Yeah you said your college was undecided at the graduation party.” Eren says. “What made you decide to go to PU?”

“Honestly... you.” She says. “I didn’t have a preference for any college. I just applied to a few and I remembered how you would always talk about PU and I just decided to trust your judgement.” Christa explains.

“That feels very... flattering.” Eren says with a nod of approval.

“Where are you two heading?” Christa asks.

“Back home. How about you?” Eren asks.

“I’m starving. I haven’t eaten today.” Christa says. “I have my car if you want to go eat.” She adds.

“I ate already. You guys go ahead.” Connie says.

Christa’s smile gets wider and her eyebrows raise.

“I’m starving too.” Eren says. “See ya, Connie.”

Eren watches in awe as little Christa, former cheerleader, whips her big jeep around.

“I need to know why you chose a car like this?” Eren asks with a giggle.

“What? You think girls don’t like big cars like this?” She asks smiling over at him.

“I mean... you look good driving it. It’s just a bit surprising seeing you handle a car like this.” Eren says.

“Surprising or impressive?” She asks with a big smile.

“Surprisingly impressive.” Eren says smiling confidently.

“Well it sounds like an insult when you put it like that.” Christa says with a laugh.

They get to the restaurant and Christa surprises Eren once again. She orders a giant bacon double cheeseburger and a large fry. Her drink is bigger than her hands and she looks so cute as she sips from the straw.

“So the trio is all together huh?” Historia asks. She picks up her burger and takes a big bite.

“Whoa that was a big bite.” Eren says with wide eyes and a wide smile to match.

“Mhm!” Christa says with a giggle as she chews her food, covering her lips with her hand hovering in front.

“Do you normally eat this much?” Eren asks.

“Yeah. Recently I’ve been trying to get stronger. I’ve been working on eating more and-“

“Shouldn’t you try to eat healthier foods that are high in calories?” Eren asks.

“I usually do but, I’m in a celebratory mood right now because I’m with you.” Christa says honestly.

Eren smiles at her.

Throughout the rest of their lunch Christa playfully flirts touching Eren’s hand and arm, laughing, and playing with her hair.

“I didn’t mean to keep you so long, I was just having such a good time.” Christa says. Spending time reminiscing about highschool and stuff was really nice and comforting.

“Me too. Thanks for inviting me out. Let’s definitely do it again.” Eren says. They actually wrapped this meeting up in pretty good time for Eren to relax then get ready for the party.

When he gets back to the house he proceeds with caution upon entering. It’s of no use however. Levi sits at the kitchen table drinking tea, his eyes burning through Eren’s soul. Up until this point right now he had forgotten that Levi had been inside of him less than 24 hours ago.

“Hi Levi.” Eren says under his breath.

“Eren.” Levi says looking down at his tea. His eye lashes are so long and he’s acting pretty feminine right now. The passive aggression is actually pretty cute even though Levi is very intimidating. He saw the better version of this cute side last night after Levi had stretched him out. He leaned over him and kissed him over and over again like he was his boyfriend.

“We’re going to get ready to go to Delta Sina Delta’s party tonight... fashionably late of course.” Eren says with a warm tone to his voice. He doesn’t want it to be awkward. He wishes there was a way he could console him.

“Is that so.” Levi says making circles in his tea, refusing to look back up at Eren. His tone is still sarcastic.

“Mhm. It’ll be my first party as a brother.” Eren says with a smile.

Levi stands from his chair Eren sighs in relief as he finally receives some eye contact. It’s a cold grey stare, void of emotion.

“Before you go anywhere, bathrooms. Make sure you actually clean them all this time.” Levi says walking towards the kitchen doorway where Eren stands frozen.

“Okay. No problem. I’ll do a better job this time.” Eren says nervously. How will he react when he smells that triggering smell again? Levi stops walking when he’s shoulder to shoulder with Eren.

“Yes you will and you left your soiled underwear on my floor. I didn’t know what to do with them so I just threw them away. And your necklace? On my bed where you left it.” Levi says quietly, walking past him.

Eren touches his neck with a gasp. His necklace has been missing all this time? He really is bad at keeping up with it.

“T-thank you, Levi.” Eren says. Levi stops walking for a minute then continues. He had been holding his breath all this time for nothing, he’ll have to go back into that room.

As soon as Levi leaves the house Eren runs up the stairs all the way to the third floor. He holds his breath again as he walks into Levi’s room and grabs his necklace.

“Eren?” Jean asks.

Eren jumps and he’s forced to inhale Levi’s scent. It instantly reminds him of being under him, his long eyelashes, him looking down at his lips, and kissing him multiple times.

He leaves the room and sees Jean on the toilet, the door is wide open.

“L-Levi asked me to grab something for him before he left. Why are you up here?” Eren asks.

“Heh, I like to take my dumps in a clean bathroom. I always come up here to poop when Levi’s gone. Anyways go give Levi whatever he asked for, take a shower, change out of those clothes you’ve been wearing all week, and get ready to go to the party.” Jean says.

“Hey Jean, how do you know if you’re gay?” Eren asks seriously. He sort of blurted that out without really thinking.

“Ew, hahaha don’t be weird, bro. You’re freaking me out.” Jean says frowning at Eren. He goes as far as closing the bathroom door.

Eren runs down the stairs and cleans each of the bathrooms again except Levi’s.

He takes a quick shower and changes his clothes. He goes as far as combing and gelling his hair back.

He joins his brothers in Jean’s truck.

“Mikasa and Phi Rose are already there.” Jean says to Eren.

“The girls of Delta Sina are so cute.” One of the brothers say.

“Eren, what the hell is wrong with your hair?” Jean asks.

“I just wanted it out of my face, really.” Eren says in nonchalance.

“Well you look bald now... like Connie.” Jean says.

“Hey, my hairstyle is in style right now.” Connie explains.

“Maybe four years ago.” Jean says and the boys all have a good laugh at Connie’s expense. “Here.” Jean says leaning close to Eren and picking in his hair. He pulls strands here and there all the while getting super close to Eren’s face. “There we go!” Jean says proudly. “WHAT?!” He snatches his face back as he notices Eren’s pink cheeks.

“What?!” Eren asks. Now Jean’s cheeks are pink.

“I don’t know. Dude you have mental issues. Anyways let’s go. I want to see Mikasa already.” Jean says pulling out of the driveway.

When they get to the party, they have a loud explosive entrance.

“Yooooo!!!!” They shout and they all begin howling.

“Sigmaria!!” Everyone seems excited to see them.

“You guys are finally here.” A blond girl says approaching Jean.

“Mrs Lady President Annie.” Jean says bowing to her. He’s already tipsy. While Eren was cleaning, his brothers were all pregaming.

“Wow, you guys actually added a new member this year?” Annie says looking at Eren.

“Hello.” Eren says.

“Oh wow.” Annie says walking closer to Eren. She grabs the necklace on his neck and examines the ring on it. “I know this. It’s the ring that the original founders of Sigmaria wore.” She says nodding in approval.

“Yeah my dad, well my grandfather, well both of them actually-“

“He’s a Jaeger.” Connie says.

“That’s cool.” Annie says. “Nice meeting you...”

“My name is Eren.” Eren says sticking out his hand.

“Annie.” She says shaking his hand.

“Anyways Sigmaria is here now!! Turn up the music!” Connie shouts and they immediately fulfill his wish.

The kitchen is the only place that’s lit so there are only about three people in it at a time, excluding the people just walking into the party who have to go through the kitchen to get to the dimly lit living room.

Eren stays in the kitchen, serving himself a drink. He needs to loosen up a bit.

“Hey Eren!” Mikasa says walking up to him quickly.

“Mikasa! Ehem, hi Mikasa.” Eren says. He’s actually pretty excited to see her. 

“Can I hug you?” She asks.

“Sure.” Eren says opening his arms for her. She snuggles comfortably into his embrace.

“How are you adjusting to the frat? Is it everything you wanted?” Mikasa asks.

“It’s cool and all, I just need to be the event planner for it to be everything I wanted.” Eren yells over the music.

“How is the deal going?” Mikasa asks.

Eren looks down at his alcohol and snorts, shaking his head in shame. He thinks back to Levi looking down at his tea earlier today. He seemed so hurt and it’s Eren’s fault.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Eren says.

“...I think you becoming the event planner is destiny.” Mikasa says.

“Me too.” Eren says.

“I think you should focus more on having fun right now and living more in the moment. I think you think about the future too much.” Mikasa says. “You’ll become the event planner, so don’t think about it too much.” She adds with a smile.

“Maybe you should go dance with your friends, Mikasa.” Eren says rolling his eyes.

“O-okay Eren. Sorry, I was just trying to-“

“Yeah I know, I know. It’s okay. Thanks Mikasa.” Eren says dismissively.

“If you still want me to do that thing for you from earlier...”

“Okay, Mikasa. Thank you.” He says. He just wants her to go away right now. He drinks the rest of his alcohol as soon as she walks out of sight. Right now, all Eren wants is to talk to Armin. He’s the only one he can truly be at ease with, especially now.

Eren can’t silence his thoughts.

Levi definitely likes Eren, and Eren can’t stop thinking about him. Maybe Eren likes him a little too.

He pours himself another cup of alcohol and downs it immediately.

“Eren!” Christa says running over to him.

“Christa? What are you doing here?” Eren asks.

Her hands settle on each other Eren’s shoulders.

“This is my sorority! I’m in Delta Sina Delta! I can do the chant if you want.” She says.

“No, no. No need for that.” Eren says almost laughing.

Christa laughs. “You look really good. I like your hair like that.” She says.

“Thanks, I wanted to try something different for tonight. I never thought you’d be interested in Greek life.” Eren says.

“Yeah... it’s kind of a long story though.” Christa says.

“If it weren’t annoying to yell over music, I would encourage you to tell me.” Eren says.

“Want to go somewhere quieter?” She asks. She briefly looks away from him then looks back up at him.

“Like outside or something?” Eren asks.

“I can show you my room.” Christa says. “If you want.” Her entire face turns red.

“Okay.” Eren says. He understands. Christa is the only girl he feels truly understands him, they seem to have a very solid mutual understanding. She likes Eren a bit and Eren is quite fond of her. He wouldn’t be surprised if she made a move on him tonight.

Christa takes Eren’s hand and drags him through the crowd with the biggest smile on her face. She hurriedly sneaks him up the stairs, into her room and closes the door.

“So what brings Eren to the party of pretty blond girls?” Christa asks.

Eren sits down on Christa bed. Again he can’t get over the fresh girly scent he’s surrounded by. Is he turning into a dog?

“I would always tell you about why I needed to go to PU.” Eren says.

“Right, your father was in Sigmaria.” Christa says with a nod.

“As a member of the biggest party frat-“

“Biggest or most notorious?” Christa asks with a gentle snicker.

“Both.” Eren says laughing. “As a member of Sigmaria I was dragged to this party. I don’t mind though.” Eren says.

“Yeah. Of course not. You get to hang out with pretty blond girls.” She says raising an eyebrow. “Or are girls with black hair more your type?” 

“I’m not even sure if girls are my type.” Eren says honestly.

Christa gasps and walks over to her bed, sitting down next to him.

“Eren, I think I might be a lesbian.” She says placing a hand on his wrist.

“Wait- really? I think I might be gay or bisexual... or gay.” Eren says.

“I have a crazy idea!” Christa says. “You’re really the only guy I ever thought of experimenting with. There’s this girl I like. Her name is Ymir...”

“From Phi Rose Zeta? The event planner?” Eren asks.

“Yes! Her. I think she’s so hot and you guys... kind of look alike in a way. If you were a girl you’d be just my type... so, I think she likes me too. We met at the party Wednesday and we hit it off well. I feel like before I involve myself with her and potentially date her I want to know if I’m interested in men at all.” Christa says.

“I think I know where this is going.” Eren says nodding.

“So... I think that you and I should just try having sex. You can find out if you’re gay and I can find out if I’m a lesbian.” Christa says. “And I’ve always liked you, but I’m not sure if it was romantic or not. This would help me a lot.” Christa says locking her fingers with Eren’s. She brings his hand to her mouth.

Eren looks wide eyed at Christa’s red face.

“... like right now?” Eren asks.

“This timing is perfect.” Christa says. “If we don’t like it, we never talk about it again.”

The timing is perfect and so is the situation. What are the odds his friend from high school is in a sorority? He can have four points just as soon as he proves that he and Levi had sex. He can also see if he’s even capable of having sex with a girl at all. Is it possible? There is no reasonable explanation as to why he wasn’t able to perform with Mikasa. He couldn’t even look when she took her shirt off.

“Before, we decide if we’re going to do this, I made a deal with Connie that if I sleep with more people than him before winter break, he’ll let me be the event planner at Sigmaria.” Eren says.

“Ah... like how your father was when he burned down the campus?” Christa asks.

“Yes. So if it’s okay could I tell him you and I had sex?” Eren asks. “It’ll stay between me and him.”

“Okay. Sure.” Christa says. She looks into Eren’s eyes and sits up straight. “Did you want to take the lead or should I?” She asks seriously.

“Uhhhh....” 

She lays her forehead against Eren’s chest as she laughs. “This is so awkward.” Eren starts to laugh and he pats the back of her head with his free hand. Her hair smells really good.

“Okay. Kiss me.” Eren says. Christa lifts her head and faces him. Their faces are both slightly different shades of red. As Christa lips come closer to his both of them start to smile.

“Stop smiling.” Christa says breaking into laughter.

“What? You’re smiling. I’m only smiling because you are.” Eren says.

“Okay. Okay. Seriously now. I’ll take control.” She says. She climbs on top of Eren and straddles him.

She grabs his cheeks with her hands and quickly pecks him. She giggles.

“I thought that would feel different.” She says.

“What do you mean?” Eren asks.

“I don’t know. I thought that would feel more like electric.” She explains.

“Well that wasn’t even a real kiss.” Eren says. His hands lift from the bed to her thighs and they slowly move up to her hips.

She presses her lips against Eren’s again and just leaves them there.

“Nothing.” She says shaking her head.

“That wasn’t real either. Here, like this.” Eren gently cups her cheek then slides his hand into her hair at the back of her head. He pulls her in.

She blushes and feels her heart flutter as Eren’s eyes close and his parted lips make their way towards hers. She moans quietly as his lips press softly against hers. He kisses her top lip, then the bottom. Softly and gently switching between the top and bottom then sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He suddenly thinks of Levi looking down at him, softly kissing his lips and he breaks the kiss.

“Like that.” Eren says. “Still nothing?” He asks.

“Um...” Christa wipes the moisture from her lips. “Let’s just go further.”

“Did you like it?” Eren reiterates.

“I think so.” She answers. “But that could just be because it felt good. Like it was a pleasurable experience but everyone has lips. I need to know if I like your... genitals.”

“Never say that.” Eren says with a laugh.

“Stop laughing.” Christa says and she can’t help but join in.

“Okay. Okay. Now what?” Eren asks.

“Um... take off my shirt.” She says and she lifts her arms.

“Wow, uh. Okay.” Eren says. This is where he had to stop with Mikasa. This whole thing seems a bit more comfortable with Christa though.

He moves her shirt over her head and winces when he sees her bra. He forces himself to look at her chest. Her boobs are kind of small but they’re packaged in a cute pink frilly bra.

“What? Don’t stare like that, I’ll get self conscious.” Christa whines.

Eren instinctively brings his hands to her boobs and gently squeezes them.

“Should I take it off?” She asks.

“I don’t know.” Eren says unsurely. He slides his fingers under the wire of her bra and she bites her lip as his fingers meet her nipples. He knows the feeling from when Levi toyed with his. He slides his hands from her bra, pulls her head back to his, and kisses her again.

“E-Eren?” Christa asks breaking the kiss.

“Yeah.” He asks panting. She adjusts herself on his lap and he grunts. His dick is hard. He must be bisexual or something.

“Should we stop?” She asks looking into his eyes with unsureness.

“Do you want to?” He asks.

“I-I mean... what if I like it?” She asks.

“I thought that’s what we were trying to figure out.” Eren says.

“You’re right. You’re right. Okay. I’m in charge though right?” She asks.

“Yes.” Eren says. He lays flat on his back and Christa climbs off of him. She stands to remove her underwear and Eren slides to the middle of the bed. He unbuttons his pants and slides them down a bit as she straddles him once again.

“If you don’t like it just tell me to stop, okay?” She asks.

“Okay.” 

“I’m being serious. The second it becomes uncomfortable, tell me to stop. I might lose myself and not be able to read your social cues or facial expressions or, or-“ 

“Christa, it’s okay. Do your thing. Don’t stop until you want to.” Eren says. He gives her a reassuring smile.

If Eren turns out to be gay and to hate things like this with a girl, and Christa enjoys it, what if she can never have this with him again?

“Okay.” She says. Eren takes his dick out of his underwear, places his hands gently on her hips, and she lifts her skirt for a minute.

Eren stares wide eyed at her vagina. This is really happening? His first time having sex with a girl?

He averts his eyes.

“Eren. Hold it up.” She says struggling to descend upon it.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” He says holding it up for her. She softens her hands against his chest and starts to sink down around the shaft.

“Wait-! Ah Christa!” Eren moans.

“Does it hurt?” Christa squeezes out. It’s hurting her for sure.

“No its... really good! Nngh!” Eren thrashes his head to the side.

“It’s burning!” Christa gasps. Her hands clutch at Eren’s shirt as she stops lowering herself a bit more than halfway down.

Eren takes a few deep breaths in sync with Christa’s. She looks down into his eyes, sweat clinging to her forehead, face as red as a berry.

“Put your hands on my shoulders.” Eren says. Her arms shake as she complies.

Eren lifts his back out of the bed and parts his legs wider. They both sit facing each other, breathing heavily in each other’s faces. Eren grabs her hips and lifts his lips up to her closing his eyes. She takes the bait and kisses his lips once again. Quickly, Eren pulls her bottom in, fully penetrating her and he feels a popping sensation on his penis. Christa groans in pain.

“I don’t like it, Eren.” She whispers looking down into his eyes.

“Something someone told me was the first time always hurts but it only gets better after.” He says.

“No... I think I’m pretty sure I don’t like it.” Christa says trembling.

“Are you okay?” He asks rubbing her back.

“Can you take it out? I’m sorry.” She says.

“Yes. No, don’t be sorry. We accomplished what we set out to do.” Eren says. He was pretty close to cumming. Very close, but he had to keep his composure for Christa.

When he had sex with Levi he felt so free to lose control and make whatever sounds he wanted but he feels much more manly in this situation which is so refreshing. His expression is a bit more limited but it’s in exchange for a pulsating, squeezing, sucking wet heat that he’ll never be able to describe or replicate by any means, not with his hand and not with another man.

Christa pulls away from Eren’s hard dick. They both watch as it slides out. The now bloody wet shaft stands tall in between Eren’s legs. She can’t tear her eyes from it.

“I wish I could help alleviate it, but I hate it. I don’t think I could even stomach sucking it.” She says.

“Don’t worry about it at all.” Eren says. “Come on.” He says grabbing her hand.

Christa showers, curtain drawn of course while Eren strokes his dick over the toilet.

He watches as blood and precum mix over his shaft, transferring onto his hand. This is yet another strange situation. It’s his first day in the Delta Sina Delta house, his first day seeing Christa since high school, and now his dick is covered in her virginity. Not only that but now he’s jacking off into a toilet a few feet away from her.

Despite all of that, what pops in his mind right before he cums is Levi’s scent, his eyes, and his lips.

He has a crush on a man. He’s pretty sure he’s bisexual, leaning more towards straight, he just seems to have a pretty strong crush on a man.

Eren sits on the toilet for a while just thinking. He hands Christa a towel when she’s done in the shower and they sneak back into her room.

“So what’s the consensus?” She asks changing into her pajamas. Eren respectfully faces the door.

“It was good. I liked it. I’d do it again.” Eren says honestly.

“That’s not how I felt at all. I hated it. I couldn’t stand it. I never want to do it again.” Christa says.

“I’m sorry.” Eren says.

“I don’t regret it though. I’m glad I did it, and I’m glad it was you.” She says honestly.

“Same here.” Eren says.

“You can turn around now.” She says climbing into her bed.

Eren notices she left her bra on her dresser.

“You’re not going back down to the party?” He asks.

“No. I’m beat. You’re not either. Come on.” She pats the side of her bed.

“You’re holding me captive?” He asks.

“Yes. Come on.” She says with a smile.

Eren walks over to her bed and climbs inside.

“If I lay down at this time of night I will fall asleep.” Eren says.

“Well I guess we’re having a sleepover.” She says.

“W-what? What will you’re friends think? Are you sure that’s okay?” Eren asks.

“Everyone here knows I’m a lesbian... and now I finally know it for sure.” She explains with a yawn.

They talk back and forth about this and that until they fall asleep.

In the morning Christa wakes Eren up.

“Get to your frat before the girls wake up and ask you 20 questions.” She says.

Eren yawns and stands to his feet.

“You’re right.” He says stretching.

“We’re still good friends right? No hard feelings about last night?” She asks.

“None at all. I thought it was fun and a good educational opportunity.” He says and they both laugh.

“Sorry again.” She says.

“You don’t have to say that... but... it sounds weird but let me borrow your bra.” He says.

Her eyebrows raises in confusion.

She drops Eren off in front of Sigmaria and waves goodbye.

When Eren walks into the house all of his brother’s are in the kitchen. They all stop what they’re doing to hoot and holler and cheer for Eren. He blushes and shakes his head.

He notices Levi by the stove not even looking at him. He tends to his tea and glances up at Eren for a moment, then back down at his tea, disinterested.

Eren takes Christa’s bra out of his pocket and swings it around his head. The boys go wild. They jump all over Eren, slapping his on his bruised back, grabbing his bruised shoulders, and shaking him. The excitement and energy in the room is high from everyone except Levi.

“Who is she? Who is she?” Everyone yells.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Eren says.

“Tch.” Levi walks past everyone and out of the kitchen. Eren’s eyes follow him.

“Give us a hint! Give us a hint!”

“A blond girl obviously, this tall, drives a jeep.” Eren says walking away.

“Freshman?” “It’s Christa Lenz, it’s Christa she has a Jeep.” “Damn Eren!” “Go boy!”

She’s Eren’s fourth point technically. He wasn’t really supposed to let all these people know that they had slept together but they’re his brother’s, they wouldn’t go spreading these things around.

More importantly, Eren needs to make up with Levi and either have sex with him again or steal his underwear and he needs to do it sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Next Sunday “Jean”


	6. Jean

Eren wakes up Sunday morning to a bright light. Someone turned his light on.

It was so hot last night that Eren had to sleep in his underwear on top of the covers.

“Wake up Princess.” Levi says and Eren groans. Levi is a bit flustered. The noise along with Eren’s practically nude body is kind of throwing him off. He clears his throat. “No one has really been cleaning well this last week. That’s going to change today. Until things start looking decent I’m going to go room to room waking you guys up at 6 am everyday to clean to my liking.” 

Eren rubs his eyes before sitting up, looking at Levi with dazed eyes.

“Good morning Levi.” Eren says with a yawn. He’s not in the right state of mind. It takes him an hour after waking up to fully wake up.

“Thanks. Get up. Today you’re cleaning the kitchen.” Levi says leaving his room.

He overhears Levi telling Jean that today he’ll have to clean the bathrooms.

As soon as he hears Levi start to walk down the stairs Eren lays back down and falls asleep.

When he wakes up again, it’s because his phone seems to have been ringing nonstop. He picks it up and it’s his father.

“Eren?”

“Hey dad.” Eren says.

“Did you just wake up?” He asks.

“How’d you know?” Eren sits up stares straight ahead.

“I know it must have been a hard week for you.” Grisha says.

“It’s been okay. Classes start tomorrow, so that’s when it’ll be hard I guess.” Eren replies.

“Wasn’t yesterday your last day of hazing?” Grisha asks.

“Hm? No I was hazed for just a day.” Eren says.

“Wow, I guess times have really changed. Did they still take you out to the corn maze?” Grisha asks.

“Yeah, and throw paint at me and beat me up? Yes.” Eren says.

“Yeah well that’s what I had to do on... day 2 I believe. The first day they made me drink until I felt sick.” Grisha says with a laugh. “That made me never want to drink again. Of course I got over it though.”

“Yeah they did that to me too. It’s funny looking back on it, but in the moment it was torture.” Eren says.

“Did they make you run around town in your underwear?” Grisha asks.

“Please tell me they didn’t make you do that?” Eren asks in disgust.

“Yeah. They did, they did. It was a different time though.” Grisha says with a nostalgic chuckle.

“Were you covered in bruises?” Eren asks. “Because I am. My body feels tender.” He explains. He suddenly gets vivid memories of Levi running his calloused hands, slowly trickling his finger down over his arms and chest. His hands lightly caressed him until his tender flesh was all covered in goosebumps. He said he was sensitive because of the bruises. His heart rate slightly increases.

“Yeah I was all bruised up. A buddy of mine had a black eye.” Grisha says.

“Yeah they made sure not to touch my face. My arm got scraped up pretty bad, Mikasa doctored it though and now it’s nearly gone.”

“Okay that’s good. Tell her thank you for me. I’ll let you go now.” Grisha says.

“Dad, I’ll become the event planner and throw a party bigger than yours and I’ll sacrifice a virgin.” Eren says with his whole heart. He means it. No matter what he’ll achieve his goals.

“Okay Eren, focus on school too. You don’t want to almost fail freshman year like your father.” Grisha warns.

“Okay.”

“Okay bye now.”

Eren takes his time getting up. He takes a shower, brushes his teeth, puts on different clothes. Gets his laundry together and gets ready for the day. He thinks to himself that he should probably eat some breakfast.

When he steps into the kitchen he is immediately yelled at.

“Stop! I just finished mopping!” Jean says urgently.

“Oh sorry.” Eren says taking a look around the kitchen. It’s spotless. Levi would be impressed.

“Okay. Get out.” Jean says shoo-ing him away.

Eren takes a couple steps back until he’s standing on the living room floor, just at the kitchen doorway. He then realizes that Levi had told him to clean the kitchen and Jean to do the bathrooms this time.

Jean walks out of the kitchen, standing shoulder to shoulder with Eren. He looks forward with pride.

“I did my best so Levi won’t wake us up early.” Jean says smiling at Eren’s face of what he assumes is awe.

“Are you a dumbass?” Eren asks.

“What?” Jean asks loudly.

“You were supposed to clean the bathrooms today and I was supposed to clean the kitchen!” Eren shouts.

“No! Wait... I think you’re right.” Jean says. He’s so used to doing the kitchen that he just went into auto pilot and cleaned it. His mistake isn’t a good enough excuse for Eren to think he can disrespect him though. He is the president of Sigmaria for crying out loud.

“Yes, I am right!” Eren says.

“Well I forgot. I usually do the kitchen, I wonder why he switched it up. Well I guess you’ll have to do the bathrooms today.” Jean walking away from Eren.

Eren’s eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead and he follows Jean as he heads up the stairs.

“Are you following me, weirdo?” Jean asks.

“I’m not cleaning the bathrooms.” Eren says. Levi specifically told Eren to clean the kitchen. Jean was dumb enough to not pay attention so he should have to clean the bathrooms still, as he was told. Jean did Eren’s work for him unintentionally which is his own fault, now he should have to do his originally assigned work as well.

“Yes you are.” Jean retorts.

“How is that fair?” Eren asks following Jean into his room.

“Hey! Back up. Get out of my room.” Jean says staring in confused disgust at the audacity of Eren to barge in here like that.

“What do you mean get out! Go clean the bathrooms!” Eren yells.

“Are you kidding me? You don’t even know how to clean the kitchen... not the way Levi likes it. I did you a favor, so just go clean the bathrooms like you’ve been doing you damn idiot.”

“Who’s the idiot that did someone else’s work!” Eren hollers grabbing Jean’s shirt at the neck.

“Who’s the idiot that was woken up two hours ago to clean and is barely getting up now!” Jean snaps back. He grips Eren’s shirt at the neck too. Jean wouldn’t have had the opportunity to do Eren’s work had they both started at the same time.

“If you rip my shirt you’re going to taste blood.” Eren says.

“If you rip mine you’re going to be leaking blood.” Jean says.

“Clean the bathrooms!” Eren demands.

“Why should you care if I rip your shirt anyways? You wear the same shirt everyday usually. Just wear that one forever.”

“Clean the bathrooms.” Eren repeats throwing Jean’s shirt out of his grip. Jean maintains his grip on Eren’s shirt. “And stay out of my way.” Eren adds. He looks down at Jean’s hand then back up into his angry face.

“You stay out of my way! Let me fuck Mikasa already!” Jean says.

“What?!” Eren shouts reclaiming a tight grip on Jean’s shirt.

“I saw you guys at the party on Friday. I can tell you’re trying to be a womanizer but it’s-“

“You’re so dumb you don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Eren exclaims.

“So you’re not in my way? You’re not trying to get with Mikasa?” Jean asks doubtfully.

“Never.” Eren says with a snarl. “But like I’ve said before, you’re not her type, you don’t have a chance.”

“Yeah right.”

“No, really.” Eren says laughing a little.

“I’m every girls type. I’m probably even your type.” Jean says without thinking.

Eren’s mouth drops open as his face turns red. Jean’s face soon resembles his.

“Y-y-you- in the car- on the way to the party-“ Eren’s words are cut off by Jean’s lips.

Eren breaks the kiss as soon as it connects.

“What?” Eren asks quietly.

“Do you want this dick or not?” Jean asks. He grabs Eren’s shoulders and roughly shoves him back. He trips and falls into the bed.

“What the hell are you doing, dumbass.” Eren says softly.

“You’re always blushing around me.” Jean says.

“You blush too.” Eren says matter-of-factly.

“You’re a guy I’ve considered fucking for the last few days. This has never happened to me before.” Jean says. He rushes over to close and lock his door, then he removes his shirt.

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to bottom.” Eren says, his frown returning.

“I don’t know why you didn’t want to bottom,” Jean says pushing the head of his penis into Eren’s hole. “You’ve had something in here before, it’s obvious.”

“Just... shut up.” Eren growls. This situation is odd. It wasn’t even planned, yet here he is on his hands and knees, pants pulled down mid thigh, on Jean’s, the president of Sigmaria, the asshole that he hates, bed with his dick slowly sliding into his ass.

This is his fifth point.

Jean moans softly as he pushes further into Eren.

“HMM!” Eren moans. He clutches his blankets for a moment, then relaxes his fingers.

“What? Does it hurt?” Jean asks.

“No. Just hurry up and finish. I’d be humiliated if I were seen here with you.” Eren says rolling his eyes.

“Ha, why would you be humiliated? I’m the one doing charity work for a womanizer.” Jean says. He shuts his eyes tightly as his entire length settles into Eren. “Am I bigger than your last boyfriend?”

“The last guy I had sex with? No, not even close.” Eren says. Even as he says that, his face is still stressed. It’s only his second time.

“Does it at least feel good?” Jean asks.

“No. It hurts.” Eren squeezes through clenched teeth.

“Can I do something to make it better?” Jean asks.

“Like what?” Eren asks. He’s getting frustrated.

“I don’t know. You’re the gay one, this is my first time having sex with another guy.” Jean says frantically.

“Just hurry and finish, Jean.” Eren says.

Jean holds on to Eren’s hips and starts to thrust.

This is nothing like when Levi did it. Why though? Isn’t this the same thing?

Sure Jean’s dick is smaller but there’s no pleasure at all. Is this what it felt like to Christa? Just pain and no pleasure at all?

“Hah! Fuck. Eren. Why does this feel so good?” Jean asks. “It’s not as good as a girl, but-“

“Jean! Just finish.” Eren groans.

Jean chuckles. He continues to thrust into Eren sloppy and shallow.

“Nnn-!” Eren moans as for the first time one of Jean’s thrusts feels just right. “Jean!” Again. He can feel his dick swelling inside of him.

“Hmm! Hah! Eren! Fuck! I’m about to cum!” Jean says.

“Take it out!” Eren says.

Jean retracts his dick and strokes it to completion.

He goes to the bathroom to wash his hands and when he comes back Eren is adjusting his pants.

“How and why did we just do that?” Eren asks staring wide eyed at Jean.

“I don’t know. It kind of just... happened.” Jean says. “That wasn’t bad though. I can see why you told me that day that you might be gay.”

“Hey, I asked you.” Eren corrects.

“Same thing. I would be open to doing that again.” Jean says.

Eren didn’t cum at all. The experience was not great.

“Let’s forget this happened.” Eren says. “Anyways, give me a pair of your underwear.” 

“You soiled yours? I told you to take your pants off all the way.” Jean says walking to his drawer.

“Whatever.” Eren replies. He didn’t want Jean to see his bruises. They’re in the stage where they are turning yellow and they look pretty gross.

“Here.” Jean says throwing him a clean pair of underwear. “You should really buy more clothes.” 

“See you later. We don’t talk about this ever.” Eren says unlocking the door.

“Of course we don’t talk about this. Why would we?” Jean says playing cool.

Eren takes a long look at Jean until he starts to blush.

“You’re blushing.” Eren says.

“You’re staring at me like an idiot.” Jean says grabbing his cheeks.

Eren smiles at him before leaving.

He didn’t know what he expected having noon sex with Jean, but it really was the definition of mediocre. Now here he is scrubbing the bathrooms clean as if he had just experienced the best sex of his life. It’s humiliating.

“I was just about to come find you and thank you for cleaning the kitchen so well...”

Eren gasps and looks up at the figure looming over him.

“L-Levi?” Eren says. He’s a bit startled. His cheeks start turning red and he’s well aware.

“And then Jean tells me that he cleaned it. I looked at the first floor bathroom already- shit. Looking at the job you’re doing right now in this bathroom- also shit. I tried to give you a break from the bathrooms and you switch with him to half-ass it?” Levi asks. He’s disgusted. Just because Levi trusted him enough to let him into his bedroom... into his bed, doesn’t mean he holds Eren to a different standard. Maybe. If it did though, Eren using that to his advantage is inexcusable and insulting.

“No. Wait, it was Jean who wanted to switch.” Eren says defensively as Levi crouches down to him. “Huahh!” Eren flinches as Levi grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls him to his feet.

“Stop playing with me, Eren. We slept together but that doesn’t mean you get special treatment. You live here just like all the other little college boys and you are all going to do your part.” Levi growls. He looks down at his fist gripping Eren’s shirt and forces himself to calm down. He then releases him and walks away.

He needs to stop wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He’s proving that Eren is different than the rest merely by his affect on his mood. To be able to emit emotion from someone is to have them care about you, the more intense the emotion, the more they care.

Eren immediately misses the warmth from Levi’s body, his breath washing against his face, and his smell. He can’t entirely tell why he’s upset now but he figures it’s bottled up emotions from Eren’s decision not to sleep in Levi’s room.

“Levi?” Eren calls and he watches as he disappears up the 3rd floor stairs.

It seems like his relationship with Levi is irredeemably fractured. Is there a way he can make this better?

Eventually he’s just going to have to open up to him and have a long uncomfortable conversation about his sexuality and maybe even the deal with Connie.

“Jean.” Eren says flashing Connie the underwear in his pocket.

“Nooo! Really?” Connie asks in bewilderment.

“Yeah.” Eren says.

“When?” Connie asks. Eren sits down next to him on the porch steps.

“Like two hours ago.” Eren says.

“That’s crazy.” Connie says looking straight ahead.

“So now I have five points. How many do you have?” Eren asks.

“You have three until you prove that you did it with Levi.”Connie says.

“Ugh! Okay I’ll get the proof soon enough.” Eren says.

“Look- uh Eren. I should probably tell you-“

As Connie is talking, a Jeep pulls up in front of the house.

“Eren, are you kidding me?” Christa says stepping out of her car. She slams the door, then angrily storms up to him.

“Hi, Christa. How are you? What’s wrong?” Eren says standing up.

“You... ! You... disgusting, nasty, horrible awful man. This is why I hate men!” She yells.

“Christa? What’s going on?” Eren says in complete confusion.

“Everyone is talking about us. Everyone is talking about me. I was going to ask Ymir out but now I can’t because you LIED and said you would keep us having sex to yourself.” Christa says poking Eren’s chest. “Well you did say you would tell Connie, hi Connie. Unless it was you.” She says looking at Connie.

Connie’s eyes widen and he stutters over his words.

“No. You’re right it is my fault.” Eren says. “I’ll take all responsibility.” He never imagined that his brothers would spread the information but he can admit that it is the fault of his naivety.

“Eren, everyone knows we had sex. Ymir is ignoring my calls and texts.“ Christa says.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, okay? I will tell everyone that nothing happened sexually I just asked to borrow your bra.” Eren says.

“You showed people my bra?” Christa asks. “I can’t even believe this.” She says. She never expected something like this out of Eren, the only guy she ever trusted.

“I’ll fix it Christa. I’m sorry.” Eren says.

“Yeah whatever.” She says stomping off towards her car. She hops in and speeds off.

Connie looks up at Eren.

“I don’t know if it’ll help at all but I’m going to see Ymir if you wanted to talk to her about Christa.” Connie says.

“Would that make it worse?” Eren asks.

“Probably not. My question is... if she’s a lesbian why did the two of you have sex anyway?” Connie asks.

“She wanted to be sure? I don’t know.” Eren sighs.

“Well you might just end up beating me with this whole deal anyways so come over to Phi Rose Zeta with me and I’ll pretty much train you on what exactly the event planners duties are.” Connie says. He stands to his feet.

Eren’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he stomps across the street after Connie.

When they walk into Phi Rose Zeta the girls all look at them and say nothing.

“What happened to hello?” Connie asks loudly.

“Hi.” “Hello.” Some of the closer girls say quietly.

“Wow Eren, you’re ruining my brand.” Connie whispers.

“Yeah, this is pretty awkward.” Eren says.

“Hey guys.” Petra says approaching them. She seems to not sense the tension. “Eren and Connie, my favorite boys in Sigmaria.” She says. Eren can’t help but notice the poorly covered fading hickeys on her neck. Could it be that Levi left those there?

“Hello Petra.” Connie says.

“Hello.” Eren says.

“I suppose you’re here for Ymir, Connie. Eren?” She says lifting an eyebrow.

Eren looks at Connie.

“He’s my understudy.” Connie says.

“Okay let me go tell Ymir you’re here. In the mean time if you’re hungry we have left over food. Mikasa made lunch for all of us. She’s so sweet.” Petra says turning around, heading towards the stairs.

Mikasa?

Eren slowly walks into the kitchen and Mikasa and Armin are there sitting at the table whispering.

“E-Eren.” Mikasa says looking up at him.

“You guys.” Eren says.

“We heard about Christa.” Armin says.

Mikasa can barely look at Eren. She’s obviously hurt.

“Well anyways, I should go prepare for school tomorrow.” Armin says standing up. He gives Eren a small smile on his way out and pats his shoulder.

“Wait.” Eren says grabbing him. “I’ll tell you two the truth... because it’s you guys.”

“Uhhh. It’s okay really.” Armin says.

“No you need to hear this.” Eren says. “Christa wanted to know for sure if she was a lesbian so we did it. I wasn’t supposed to tell anybody but I did so now I’m going to tell everyone that we didn’t actually do it.” He explains.

“So it wasn’t for some deal that Mikasa told me about?” Armin asks.

“No! Well I mean, it helps but she genuinely came on to me at the party.” Eren says looking at Mikasa who briefly looks up at him.

“So. It was purely for her to find out if she likes men or not?” Armin asks. “We’ve known Christa for a while, she never did show any interest in men.”

“Yeah. She likes Ymir so in order to fully know that she could be committed and fulfilled in a relationship with a woman, she wanted to try it.” Eren says. “It lasted for like two seconds before she found out she didn’t like it.”

“Do you like her?” Mikasa asks softly.

“No! Well, she’s a good friend to all of us. I don’t like her in a way where I could see myself dating her-“

“Would you have sex with her again?” Mikasa asks.

“No.” Eren says. “She really did not like it.”

“If she did.... like it, would you?” Mikasa inquires. She feels so vulnerable. Eren wouldn’t even go all the way with her but he somehow had no problem doing it with Christa?

“... No.” Eren says after thinking. He may actually prefer having sex with men. Whenever he thinks of sex he thinks of what he and Levi did. It may be just because it was his first time, but it also could be what he prefers. Or maybe he just preferred Levi over anyone else because being penetrated isn’t all that great. He didn’t enjoy what he and Jean had done at all but with Levi... even though it hurt... it was good.

Mikasa sighs but she’s not all the way satisfied or relieved. Why couldn’t he finish doing it with her?

“Eren, what was wrong with me? In my room that time. Why couldn’t you have done it with me?” She asks. Her cheeks are bright red and so are Armin’s.

Eren looks at Armin and then his own cheeks get red.

“You told Armin about that?” He asks.

“No.” Mikasa says softly.

“I’ll just leave. I’ll see you guys later.” Armin says. He walks away from the kitchen quickly and presumably leaves the house.

“Mikasa that day I didn’t do it with you, the reason is because I didn’t want to.” Eren says. He couldn’t just have sex with his childhood friend for a stupid deal, especially if it would’ve meant so much to her.

“And you wanted to with Christa?” She asks. She’s obviously saddened. Is there something wrong with her? What doesn’t he like about her?

“Yeah. It didn’t matt-“

“Eren Jaeger.” Ymir says coming into the kitchen abruptly.

“Hi Ymir.” He says walking towards her.

“So you’re the womanizer everyone has been talking about.” She says.

Mikasa’s mood dims even more.

“Why a nickname like that?” Eren asks. It was one girl! Unless rumors are also going around about he and Mikasa, in which case him being alone in the kitchen with her looks very affirming.

“What have you done to my Christa?” Ymir asks. Her energy is very hard and intimidating.

“Your Christa?”

“Mhm.”

“Last thing I heard was that you weren’t picking up her calls or answering her texts.” Eren says.

“Well, there’s a lesson to be learned. That’s our business though. Of course she would tell you that though.” She says, the irritation clear in her eyes.

“Well you’re ignoring her for no reason. We never had sex. I borrowed her bra because we’re friends from high school. I told the guys at Sigmaria that we had sex at the party just to impress them. It’s lame thinking back on it and it was stupid. You shouldn’t ignore her though.” Eren says.

“... Wow, that is really lame.” Ymir says thinking for a moment. She suddenly starts laughing. “That’s pathetic.”

“I know.” Eren says uncomfortably. Connie was right, this will definitely damage his reputation and image.

“You’re Connie’s understudy right? Come on. Let’s go plan out this food drive.” She says with a laugh as she pushes him into the living room.


	7. Levi II

For the last few weeks Eren has fully emerged himself in his school work and physical fitness. One is definitely going better than the other.

His relationship with Mikasa has been strained, his relationship with Armin awkward. Right now Christa is his closest friend.

He and Jean pretend nothing sexual ever happened between them and Levi... Levi is still doing his passive aggressive ‘go clean everything’ thing.

October comes and everyone is talking about the Kappa Marley party. Even though they are technically rivals, Sigmaria are pretty hype to go.

The Kappa Marley Halloween party, the Phi Rose Zeta Valentines Day party, and the Sigmaria end of the year party are the two biggest parties of every year.

Eren hasn’t gone to a party since the Delta Sina Delta party, where he and Christa had sex. His reputation amongst the ladies was more or less ruined. Everyone calls him the womanizer now, but now it’s used more sarcastically. Now it’s used moreso to mean virgin than actual womanizer. Even his brothers tease him about lying about having sex with Historia. To really preserve her good image Eren was forced to “come clean” to his brothers. It’s interesting to note that when he had told everyone it was a lie, Levi smirked before walking away shaking his head.

After going out for a jog Eren returns to the house, hot and sweaty.

“Eren, please tell me you’re coming tonight.” Jean says. He folds his arms over his chest.

“I’m not. I cant. I have to keep studying. You know my math grade is a low C right now. Gotta maintain good grades to stay in a frat.” Eren says slipping past Jean.

He grabs his upper arm.

“No. You’ve used that excuse for the last three parties. You’re coming to this one... please.” Jean says and his expression changes.

“I’ll go to the next one with you.” Eren says. “I promise.”

“I want you to come with me to this one, Eren.” Jean says. His face heats up and he knows how this must look.

“Jean...”

“Ewww Eren. Go take a shower you’re sopping wet.” Connie says.

“I’m going.” Eren says with a laugh. He takes his shirt off and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

“I hope you intend on mopping the floor after your shower.” Levi says standing at the kitchen doorway. It’s his tea time. The kettle begins to scream.

“It was like two drips of sweat, Levi. Ease up.” Jean says “You making Eren clean all the time is probably why his math grade is so bad.”

“If he would clean it right the first time, it wouldn’t take so long.” Levi says crossing his arms over his chest.

“You always tell him right before it’s time for a party to clean the bathrooms or the kitchen or-“

“What’s your point, Jean?” Levi asks, his face flat and uninterested.

“We’re trying to bond with all of our brothers at parties.” Jean says and Connie’s eyes widen.

“Is that really all it is, Jean? You miss bonding with Eren?” Levi asks. He blinks over at Eren, taking notice of his bare chest muscles and the sweat drizzling down them.

Jean’s cheeks turn red. “That’s not it.” He says softly. He’s lying and Levi, Connie, and Eren can all tell.

“Then it’s none of your business what I tell Eren to do.” Levi says. Jean averts his eyes. “Unless of course you’d like to do all the cleaning for him.” 

“Absolutely not.” Jean says. There’s no fixed schedule for who does what chore and when but Jean does the kitchen about three times a week and the bathrooms probably once a week and that’s more than enough for him.

“Eren, before you even think about going to the big Kappa Marley party you already know what I expect... all bathrooms clean. Jean if you want, you can do that for him but I don’t think his grades or the cleaning is the real reason he hasn’t been at the last few parties. Right, Eren?” Levi says turning to walk away.

Eren and Jean look at each other for a moment. Connie watches the two of them.

“So I’m just going to go grab that shower. I’ll go to the next party.” Eren says.

“Eren, we’re hosting the next party.” Connie says.

“The Indian party.” Jean says. The three of them take notice of the silence as Levi stops the tea kettle from screaming. They all awkwardly look at each other.

“Indian? Isn’t that a little-“

“It’s tradition.” Connie says interrupting Eren. “It’s always a ton of fun.”

The tension is so weird tonight. There’s obvious tension between Levi and Eren. There’s tension between Jean and Levi seemingly out of nowhere, Eren wonders if that has anything to do with him. There’s an aura of inside joke between Connie and Eren because the two of them both know that Eren has slept with both Jean and Levi, but neither of them know that about the other.

“Okay. I’m heading up. Have fun at the party guys.” Eren says heading up the stairs.

He gets in the shower and starts overthinking. He hasn’t been able to go to a party ever since the whole Christa thing happened. His so called ruined reputation keeps him from being able to just waltz into one of the sororities for a party because what if they think he’s just there to hit on them? It’s been so awkward that Eren just avoids parties altogether.

Christa and Ymir started dating the day after Eren lied and said that they hadn’t had sex. She was so grateful that Eren did what he did but she felt so guilty at the same time. She’s been trying to get him to come to parties too but he’ll need this to blow over a bit more, especially if he becomes the event planner. He’ll need people to have forgotten before the end of the year party.

When his shower is over he starts cleaning the bathrooms, starting with Levi’s.

Eventually he gets down to the last bathroom, the one on the first floor. All of his brothers are in costumes and leaving the house for the big party.

“I wish you would come Eren.” Jean says watching him scrub the grime out of the sink.

“I’ll come to the next one... with you.” Eren says. He stops all of his movements to look at Jean.

“You better.” Jean says. He stares longingly at Eren. They agreed never to talk about their time together but Jean does think about it and miss it sometimes. He’s never been that close with a guy before.

“Go. You’re late but you don’t want to be too late.” Eren says.

Jean smirks half heartedly and leaves.

Now Eren’s alone in the house.... not alone. He’s pretty sure Levi is somewhere around but for now, he is alone.

He continues cleaning and it’s sort of calming. While he cleans he like to sort things out in his head. He likes to problem solve and go through possible scenarios. What’s the worst that could happen if he went to the Kappa Marley party?

“Ah, Eren.” Levi says stopping in front of the bathroom.

“Levi?” Eren asks wiping his forehead sweat with his forearm.

“I just wanted to know if you think I’m making you clean too much.” Levi says putting his hands on his hips. His face is neutral.

“Hmmm I don’t like to clean most times but that doesn’t mean I’m doing too much. I think it’s important that people do remedial tasks even if they hate them.” Eren says.

Levi chuckles gently while shaking his head.

“I wasn’t expecting an answer like that. So you’re skipping another party, huh? Womanizer.” Levi asks.

“Do you know why people call me that?” Eren asks.

“Because you fuck a lot.” Levi says averting his eyes.

“No I don’t. They don’t think that either. That night I came in with Christa’s bra I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that we had sex... well sort of had sex. But I did and it ruined her relationship with the girl she likes, so I told everyone that I made that up. They all think I’m a virgin now because only a virgin would make something like that up. That’s why they call me womanizer. It’s sarcastic.” Eren says.

“You fucked me.” Levi says looking down directly into Eren’s eyes. It comes as no surprise that the boy’s cheeks turn into tomatoes.

“Y-yes. We did have sex.” Eren says. It’s interesting that Levi would refer to it in that way when Eren had bottomed.

“So you’re not a virgin.” Levi says.

“I-I know that. No one else does though.” Eren says breaking the eye contact.

“Doesn’t that make it all the more alluring? People will always assume things about you. People will even make up things about you that you never even thought of. You know the truth though. You fucked me, Eren. You did, and you did a fantastic job. Whoever else you fucked... these are things that only you know. You don’t have to tell people your business to get their approval or to get them to stop assuming things about you because guess what? That’ll never happen. They will never stop assuming. If they want to call you womanizer, so what. You smile and nod along. Oh yeah I’m a womanizer. That’s what you think? That’s what you think? If you think I’m a womanizer then that’s your prerogative.” Levi says. “Don’t challenge it and don’t get angry. You already know the truth.” 

“... You’re right. I’ve been super focused on what everyone thinks of me, the way girls look at me in sororities, the way-“

“Look Eren. You’re an attractive guy. Greek Life isn’t everything. If you need your dick sucked and none of these girls will do it, someone in your math class will. Someone in your Anthropology class will.” Levi says.

“You’re right.” Eren says nodding. Why has he been so afraid of the looks? The nickname womanizer, even used sarcastically isn’t even that bad. He’ll go to parties. He’ll walk straight in without a care in the world. Levi is so right.

“Well anyways, I’m going to head up. Turn on the heat in my room. I always say fall is much colder than winter.” Levi says rubbing his arms.

No! Levi and Eren were just talking and it wasn’t weird or awkward at all. Eren has been trying to patch up their relationship for weeks and this is the only opportunity. They’re both alone in the house.

Eren stands to his feet and Levi’s eyes widen for a second. He slowly turns away from Eren and starts his way up the stairs.

“S-so... it’s Thursday. Aren’t you late for your date with Petra?” Eren asks nervously.

Levi turns around and smiles down at Eren.

“Do you really want to know?” Levi asks.

“N-no. Never mind.” Eren says backing down. “Do you ever get tired of working all day then coming home to a bunch of men being rowdy and messy?” He asks.

“Of course I do. I’m always tired though.” Levi says. “I don’t know what kind of masochist I am. Dealing with brats all night long. I don’t know why I still live here.” He shakes his head.

“You’re used to it. That’s why you may even think you’re enjoying it.” Eren says.

“Yeah, maybe.” Levi says.

Eren walks silently behind Levi until they finish walking up the last two flights of stairs and he follows Levi into his room. Just like last time he’s extremely shaky and his body temperature is rising.

“This again?” Levi asks. He looks at Eren’s bare feet then his eyes move slowly up to Eren’s. “What do you want?” He asks softly.

“Is Petra your girlfriend?” Eren asks just as softly. Levi smiles. “Please answer me.”

Levi walks to his bed and sits on the edge of it. He takes his time untying his shoes. With every passing second, tension in the room grows thicker and thicker.

“Close the door and come take my shoes off.” Levi says. Eren seems to need a reason to come closer.

He closes the door and slowly makes his way to the man sitting on his bed. He bends down and sits on the floor. Eren looks up into Levi’s eyes as he loosens his shoe strings and takes his shoes off of his feet. His heart is beating really fast.

“Want me to turn on your heater?” Eren asks. His voice is shaky. Why does this always happen? With no one else does he ever feel this nervous.

“No.” Levi says.

“B-but I thought you said-“

“It’s already pretty hot in here. Right?” Levi asks.

Eren becomes overly aware of the heavy sweat dripping down his forehead. He’s getting turned on. Levi’s distinct masculine smell overwhelms him for a moment. Should he have sex with him again?

“Why do you follow me in here, Eren?” Levi asks tilting his head as he stares confidently into his eyes.

“I like talking to you.” Eren admits. He feels so put on the spot.

“You’re sweating a lot. Just like last time. Take off your clothes.” Levi challenges.

“W-what?” Eren says. Can his heart slow down a bit?

“It was a suggestion.” Levi says scooting back into his bed. “Turn out my light.”

“Wait. You never answered my question.” Eren says.

“Petra isn’t my girlfriend, Eren. We don’t go on romantic dates. Well it’s not romantic from my end and I told her that. It hurt her and that’s why we didn’t go out tonight.” Levi says. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yes.” Eren says. “Um. Do you want me to turn off your light? You didn’t change into your pajamas.”

“I sleep naked, Eren.” Levi says.

The sweat pouring down Eren’s forehead thickens even more. Levi is saying his name way too much and every time he says it, he feels electricity shoot straight down to his groin.

“You might as well turn my heater on too... if you’re not going to stay.” Levi says. He less than confidently averts his eyes and nervously bites his lip. Would Eren reject him? Last time they had sex he refused to stay with him. Levi didn’t know how to feel about that other than offended.

Eren walks over by the window on the side of Levi’s bed. He bends over to turn on the heater.

Levi deeply exhales in disappointment.

“So then you just want me to turn out the light now?” Eren asks. His face is still hot and Levi is really close to him now.

“Yeah.” Levi says.

Eren turns and takes one step towards the door before Levi’s hand fastens around the back of his neck. He quickly pulls Eren down, one of his legs his kneeling on the bed, and he kisses his lips.

It’s soft, electrifying, and the heat in the room triples. After about a minute Levi breaks the kiss and Eren immediately misses the feeling of his lips, the feeling of his breath. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

“Now you can leave.” Levi says turning his head away. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

Eren silently walks to Levi’s door. He turns his light out then shuts the door behind himself.

Why is he sweating so much? Why is his heart beating so fast still?

He can just imagine the look on Levi’s face right now. The feminine passive aggression, the long looks down at the floor. The eyelashes.

Eren opens the door, steps back inside of the room, then shuts it behind himself.

“You’re back.” Levi says.

“Yes.”

“Come here.” He says simply.

It’s a bit different with the lights out. Eren drags his feet to Levi’s bed before sighing deeply and climbing into it. Levi flips Eren beneath him and gently grabs his chin.

It’s hard for Eren to see with the lights out but Levi smiles down at him before capturing his lips between his. Eren can’t help but kiss back. Levi’s tongue dips into his mouth and Eren moans loudly which breaks the kiss.

Looks like Eren will be spending his Halloween beneath Levi while all of his friends are out partying. He kisses Eren’s ear and his toes curl as he moans once again.

“Levi!” He gasps.

“I already know that you’re hard.” Levi says dragging his hand down Eren’s chest in a straight line that ends on top of his erection.

“Wait!” He moans, throwing his head back.

Levi licks the length of Eren’s neck and gently sucks the sensitive spot right before his shoulder starts.

“You taste so good.” Levi growls. He sucks a spot just above that and Eren writhes beneath him. It’s such an odd feeling because the area is so sensitive. It feels good and it hurts.

Levi takes Eren’s shirt off then removes his own. He reaches down and unbuttons Eren’s pants too.

His lips settle back onto Eren’s and his hands freely explore his body. Just like last time, Levi’s touch initiates the forming of goosebumps all over Eren’s skin.

“I was wrong before. I thought your body was sensitive last time because of the bruises. Turns out, you’re just naturally this sensitive.” He says, his eyes focused on Eren’s arms and chest as the blush spreads from his face to his body. The back of his hand slides gently down Eren’s cheek and he smiles and moans softly in response. Levi’s fingertips draw circles in the dark against his flesh, teasing the raised skin making Eren’s body hair stand straight up. The sounds of his soft moans are like music to Levi’s ears. He lays down on top of Eren, settling a leg in between his and he squeals as Levi’s hard, heavy dick applies pressure to his own erection.

Levi claims Eren’s lips again, an action he could never get tired of doing, and his hand grips Eren’s hair. He takes his time sucking on Eren’s lips, swirling his tongue around his, and coercing Eren’s tongue into his own mouth.

He wonders what made Eren decide to come back. He’s young though, he’s probably not too sure of what he wants. As he was leaving he probably realized that he wants to feel good tonight and Levi can definitely give him that.

“You want to feel good?” Levi asks, hovering over Eren’s wet lips. He drops down to kiss them. “Hm?”

“Yes!” Eren whispers.

“Huh?” Levi asks pecking his lips again. “Say it!” He growls.

Eren’s dick is going to erupt any second. Levi’s inescapably emasculating scent and the pressure from his dick is making him dizzy.

“Yes!” Eren whispers again.

“Louder.” He says softly. His lips curl into a condescending smirk.

“YES!” Eren whines. “Mmmm-! HAAaaah! L-Levi. Your knee is on-! I’m cumming!” Eren squeals. Tears well up in his eyes as he arches his back.

“My knee isn’t touching you.” Levi says in amuse. His fingertips trace around Eren’s nipple as he waits for him to calm down a bit. “Why are you cumming?” He asks.

“Mmm-! Mmghhh!” Eren writhes under Levi as his balls empty themselves, soiling his underwear and maybe even his pants.

“I haven’t even done anything yet.” Levi says as Eren finishes panting. His eyes focus back on the shadow of Levi’s face, all he can see with the lights out. There’s something a bit more ominous with the lights out. It’s more intimate, not being able to clearly see Levi as his hands sweep over his body.

“B-because it’s you.” Eren admits.

“That’s why you’re cumming?” Levi asks looking into his eyes and Eren nods. His eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead as a jolt of electricity is sent to his groin. Levi pinches the tip of his nipple causing a full-body shudder. “It’s too easy. Why are you this sensitive?”

He couldn’t even cum with Jean at all so it may not exactly be that Eren’s body is sensitive, it’s just super responsive to Levi’s touch.

Levi kisses him again while he plays with his nipples silencing a moan every few seconds. Eren rips his head to the side to break the kiss but Levi just follows, sliding his tongue back into his mouth. His entire body jerks as Levi continues the play. He breaks the kiss again and looks up at Levi’s smiling face.

“This is torture, isn’t it.” He says softly planting another kiss on Eren’s lips.

“Please, Levi. I cant take it anymore!” He whines.

“You’re going to fuck me again, Eren?” Levi says and it sends another spark to Eren’s groin.

“Yes!” He moans. He shuts his eyes tightly. It’s super hot in Levi’s room now and they are both sweating profusely. Even so Eren’s wants nothing more but to be wrapped entirely in Levi’s embrace.

Levi kisses down Eren’s neck and sucks his nipple into his mouth, continuing to pinch and roll the other one. When he switches sides Eren is ready to cum again. When he’s done that for about five minutes he lightly drags his fingertips over them.

“Do they hurt?” Levi asks looking into Eren’s eyes before he clenches them shut. Nothing compares to feeling of Eren shuddering under him every time his fingers glide over his wet nipples.

“Levi! Please! Why are you still touching them?” Eren begs.

“I’m erect. I’m not going to have sex with someone with a soft dick.” Levi says continuing his teasing.

“I’m going to cum again!” Eren gasps, arching his back again and Levi suddenly stops.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were hard again already.” He says. He kisses his way down Eren’s stomach and gently kisses his belly button. He would stick his tongue inside again but that would certainly make Eren cum immediately.

He gently slides Eren’s pants and underwear down his legs with little resistance.

“Ever since that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about you... about being inside of you.” Levi says throwing his soiled clothes on the floor. Levi even takes the time to remove his own pants and underwear.

He stands and turns the heater off. He looks at Eren’s sweaty shuddering body curled into the fetal position on his bed as he lubricates his penis. It’s time for Eren to take the 8 inches.

He crawls back into the bed and sits down, his back leaning against the headboard. His hand leaves a trail of lube down Eren’s back that leads to, and into Eren’s hole. Only an inch of Levi’s finger gets in before Eren jumps away.

Levi chuckles and grabs Eren’s hips picking him up to support his body on his knees. His chest remains snuggly against the bed as he shudders. His dick is so hard he can barely move. His body won’t stop shaking. Only Levi can make him like this, make him melt like butter with the softest touch.

Levi slides Eren’s knees up closer to his ribs and pulls his dick backwards, towards himself. Eren moans and his entire body tenses up.

He holds Eren’s butt open with one hand and leads Eren’s dick to his mouth with the other.

Eren squeals in pleasure and grabs the sheets as Levi sucks his dick from behind. The force of his suction is almost painful and the pulling sensation at the base of his dick is driving him wild.

Levi’s other hand settles on Eren’s butt, now pushing both halves far apart and his sucking speed increases.

“Nnngh! Levi! L-Levi! Oh god! Oh-!” Eren screams and he cums for the second time tonight.

Eren breathes deeply as he comes down from his high.

“You liked that?” Levi asks. His finger gently circles around Eren’s hole before firmly dipping inside.

“Hnn-!” Eren grunts as Levi’s finger sinks into him.

“That went in smoothly. Nothing at all like the first time, right Eren.” Levi says. He adds another finger and Eren prepares to grab the sheets, but he decides he doesn’t need to. Levi was right. It is starting to feel better... maybe even good.

Levi pulls his two fingers out once he’s satisfied and he lays down next to Eren. He puts a few more pillows beneath his head and back.

“Come over here.”

Eren peels his face and chest out of the bed and Levi literally picks him up by the hips. He makes Eren straddle him reverse cowgirl style.

“You can still lay down.” Levi says pushing Eren’s back gently until his chest settles against the blankets once again, in between Levi’s open legs. “I can see everything.” Levi says in astonishment. With Eren’s legs open this wide, Levi can clearly see Eren’s little hole slightly opened because the earlier finger penetration. He points his dick at it and swallows a hard lump in his throat.

He could obviously very easily get addicted to having sex with Eren. Eren’s just so unpredictable though. He may never be able to do this again and that scares him. Should he allow himself to indulge?

It’s right here in his face blossoming open. There’s no way he could resist. He pushes Eren’s bottom down so his dick slides into him as far as this position allows.

“UuhAAAH!” Eren gasps. He tightly grips the blankets and Levi can feel Eren’s breath on his feet as he pants wantonly.

Levi has above average eyesight in the dark. He’s almost like a cat. He can see Eren’s hole stretching to its limit to accommodate his thickness, his length, and it’s almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

“It doesn’t fit.” Eren whimpers as Levi lifts his bottom and pushes it back down over his dick. Over and over and over. Eren drools onto the blankets as Levi maneuvers his body with precision and expertise. His dick somehow gets hard once more.

“Eren!” Levi grunts. He harshly grips the meat of Eren’s bottom as he lowers it repeatedly. The sloppy squelches, the whimpers and moans from Eren, he can cum in seconds. He chooses not to. The veins in his neck strain as he holds off on his orgasm.

He lifts Eren’s bottom completely, letting his dick spring free. Eren turns around quickly and stares at Levi for a moment. He has a quick flashback of Levi’s face that night when Eren had decided to leave. He won’t do that this time. His hands slide slowly up Levi’s chest, their eyes burning into each other. His arms wrap around the back of Levi’s neck and head, and he pulls him into a tight hug. Levi’s eyes fly open widely at the unexpected affection. It’s much more intimate than kisses, much more intimate than even sex.

“I want to stay.” Eren whispers against Levi’s ear.

“What?” Levi asks softly, his arms wrapping unsurely around Eren’s back.

Eren lifts his head and looks straight down into Levi’s eyes. He’s nervous but he’ll do what he wants anyways. He lowers his lips to Levi’s and kisses him gently.

“I want to stay with you tonight. Until morning.” He says.

“Whatever you want.” Levi says. His lips struggle to remain straight and ultimately reveal a small smile.

He pushes at the center of Eren’s chest until he gets the message and lies back down. He then settles himself in between his legs once again.

“Don’t-!” Eren squeals as Levi pushes in all the way. “Mmghh!” Eren’s hands clutch onto Levi’s shoulders. He doesn’t remember his dick being this big, so unnaturally deep inside of him, pushing into his stomach.

“You feel so good, Eren. I’ve missed you.” Levi moans shamelessly. Nothing compares to staring down into his green eyes as his shaft splits him open for the second time tonight.

“I’ve missed you.” Eren whimpers honestly. He tunes out the squelchy sounds of Levi’s dick pushing into him and instead focuses on his grunts of pleasure. Sweat drips down from Levi’s neck to Eren’s but he doesn’t mind. The heat between them is so intense he’s surprised the two of them aren’t sweating more.

Levi drops down to kiss Eren for the hundredth time and Eren happily kisses back, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck. His thrusts become hard and urgent and all of Eren’s squeals and moans are muffled by Levi’s tight demanding kiss. Levi and Eren both growl and moan into each other’s mouths as they cum in unison.

Levi rolls to the side of Eren, his soft dick sliding out along with a lot of cum. Levi couldn’t help but cum a lot this time.

Eren’s not surprised when smiley Levi scoots close to him and places his nose against his.

“You like kissing a lot.” Eren says softly.

“You noticed?” Levi says offering his lips to Eren. He takes the bait and kisses his lips slowly and thoughtfully. What is it about this man that he just can’t get enough of? “Your kisses are so soft.”

“Yours are so deep.” Eren says. He has a hard time breathing when he’s laying on his back and Levi decides to tongue kiss him.

“I can get carried away.” Levi says. His voice is so soothing.

Eren has a vivid memory of Levi’s long tongue delving into his belly button. He’s surprised he held in his pee during that assault.

Levi flicks his tongue to the tip of Eren’s nose with a laugh that continues as he wipes the moisture off.

“I want to kiss you again.” Eren says. What’s the point in being embarrassed anymore? This is the second time they’ve had sex, he’s going to speak his mind. Levi looks up at Eren from under his eyelashes and it makes his breath catch in his throat.

“Okay.” Levi says simply.

Eren copies what Levi’s done to him and he grabs his chin to hold him in place. He then kisses his lips gently for a while. Levi’s hand comes up to Eren’s cheek and he takes that as a cue to deepen the kiss.

When he’s done he lifts his face from Levi’s and a not so thin rope of saliva connects their tongues still.

“That was sloppy.” Levi says.

“Yeah.” Eren says laying back down. He yawns loudly then stares at Levi until he begins to breathe deeply. This angle of his face is so beautiful, much like all the other angles of it. Eren brushes Levi’s bangs up out of his face and kisses his forehead. He pulls Levi’s head into his chest and scoots closer to him.

Eren wakes up first in the morning to Levi quietly snoring against his chest. That’s right. They were sweating so much last night that Levi turned off the heater so now Eren is waking to the cold fall air.

How is it that this feminine yet masculine man dominates Eren? Why does he bottom in this relationship? As Levi cuddles like a kitten against Eren’s warmth, he can’t imagine how this guy intimidates him so much when he’s awake.

He sits up and turns Levi to lay on his back. He groans in his sleep.

“You’re so pretty.” Eren whispers. He leans over to kiss Levi’s lips a few times until he groans again and stretches. His eyes flutter open and the grey orbs focus on Eren.

“Hi.” He says. He’s so happy to wake up and have these green eyes fixated on him. To wake up surrounded by the warm chest and the beating heart of someone else is a feeling comparable to very few other feelings.

“Hi.” Eren replies.

“Where are you going? Stay with me.” Levi says as Eren looks at the door. Levi grabs Eren’s chin and pulls him down for another kiss.

“Levi. It’s morning.” Eren whines.

“Is it?” He asks and Eren nods. “I don’t care. Everyone probably has a hangover downstairs anyway.” Levi says sitting up.

Eren’s nervous that Levi will find out about his-

“Nn-!” Eren moans as Levi’s hand finds his hard-on.

“Really Eren?” Levi asks.

“W-wait! It isn’t because I’m turned on! Every morning- oh god-!” Levi’s head descends to his dick.

He brings him to orgasm quickly.

“I need to go now Levi.” Eren says. He doesn’t really want to leave but he wouldn’t want to explain why he’s coming from Levi’s part of the house this early in the morning if he were seen by one of his brothers.

“Okay, wait.” Levi says with a smirk.

“Levi! What are you-! You too? HaaAAh!” Eren says as Levi pushes his shoulders down into the bed, climbs on top of him, and his morning erection penetrates him. It hurts. 

Levi rests his forehead against Eren’s as he pushes into him. His hard on doesn’t last long and he reaches orgasm quickly, emptying his balls inside of him.

“I guess I can let you go now, womanizer.” Levi says laying on top of Eren, staring down at him lovingly.

“Well now I don’t want to.” Eren admits.

“Well you have to because it’s your turn to clean the kitchen, baby.” Levi says. He kisses the tip of Eren’s nose then rolls out of the bed.

“Levi... I like you.” Eren says.

“So suddenly?” Levi asks stopping at the door.

“There’s something about you that I’m obsessed with.” Eren says. There’s no point in getting embarrassed anymore.

“Well Eren, I must admit that I am rather fond of you too.” Levi says with a smile before he leaves the room.

Eren hurriedly scrambles to the floor and picks up his clothes. He puts on everything including the uncomfortably damp underwear. He then looks at Levi’s discarded clothing and snatches the underwear from the inside of the pants.

Finally.

Eren almost sprints down the stairs and on his way to his room he bumps into someone.

Oh god. Whoever this is will definitely know where he’s coming from.

He backs up.

“God, Eren.” Connie says.

“Look!” Eren says excitedly. He shows Connie Levi’s underwear.

“Wow. You had a good night?” Connie asks. “Who was it? Levi?”

“Yes. Twice now. Give me my five points!” Eren says.

“Actually. I was on my way to your room... to talk to you.” Connie says.

“About what? What’s up?” Eren asks. He can’t stop smiling. He actually had a really good night with Levi, and morning. He’ll never forget.

“Okay so you know the deal we made right?” Connie asks. He’s scared, it’s obvious.

“Of course.” Eren says dangling Levi’s underwear in his face. “I’m going to be the event planner at this rate.” His smile widens.

“Yes. You actually are.” Connie says.

“What? Really?” Eren asks. “Are you giving up?” 

“Well, you see I have a study abroad for next semester.” Connie says.

“What?” Eren says. His smile slowly fades.

“You were always going to be the event planner, regardless of our deal because I have a study abroad for next semester. So in other words the deal is off, I’ll start training you for real, and in two months you’ll be Sigmaria’s event planner.” Connie says and his voice is full of guilt. “It was kind of like an extension of your hazing, a harmless joke. You were supposed to get rejected, you know? But I don’t know I guess people like you. Haha....”

“So I slept with all of those people for nothing?” Eren asks in disbelief.

“I thought the deal would help me to finally lose my virginity. Which it did, yesterday I slept with my crush at the Halloween party. I’m no longer a virgin. I guess you could say I have one point.”

Eren’s face tenses as his eyebrows draw close together. He draws his fist back and punches Connie right in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay YALL I know I said no more fanfics but this plot just came to me one night and I was like IM WRITING IT AND IM WRITING IT NOW. So I guess I’m back on here for a little longer.


End file.
